Let Me Be Your Everything
by ashamed15
Summary: InuYasha is the big hotshot at school. He's hot, popular and every girl wants him. Every girl except the new kid, Kagome. Unfortunately for her, this just makes InuYasha want her more. Will this player get rejected or have a chance at true love? R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Do you know what it's like to be the last one picked for soccer? For baseball? Even for dodgeball?

I do.

In fact, up until a couple of years ago that's basically how my life went.

I was born into a normal family. Normal mother, normal father. All normal except for my father's outrageous silver hair.

Yeah that's right, I have silver hair.

But when I was little, it wasn't quite the breathtaking colour of silver my father had. It was more of a whitish grey colour. I looked like an old man stuck in a kid's body.

Cute, I know.

Everything was pretty normal with my parents, until I turned four. The day of my fourth birthday, my parents both were shot from a drive-by on their way home with my presents.

Happy birthday to me.

So then I moved in with my ancient grandmother, Kaede. She was pretty normal. For someone who looked like they were over a million.

Starting school was fine for me. I only got glue in my hair and locked in the arts and crafts cupboard every other day.

Kids said I was weird. The whitish grey hair probably did it.

Things were like that for all of my elementary school years, really. I was knocked over in the halls, spit on outside on the playground, thrown into the garbage.

You know. Normal kid stuff.

I really don't understand why they all hated me. Besides the freakish hair colour, I was skinny as a twig, believed in loving everyone no matter how much they wanted you to hate them, wore Velcro shoes, tried to impress everyone by getting straight A's, and complimented my fat science teacher.

What's not to love? 

When I started middle school in grade six, the fun _really_ began. Not only did I start getting beat up, but also people thought it'd be fun to trip me and pull down my pants in front of everyone.

I had amazing friends.

Such amazing friends that they made me eat my lunch in the boy's bathroom. Eating in the bathroom was fine, until some older kid would come in and give me a swirlie.

When I was in grade seven, grandma Kaede told me that I sickened her because I was so weak so she made me sign up for this fighting class. I had to go there every other day and my instructor made me do one hundred of each moves: push-ups, sit-ups, squats, punches, kicks, and any other sick workout move that made your muscled ache insanely. My grandma was hoping that I'd muscle up from all the training I got.

But it didn't work.

So then she bumped my classes up to every single day, weekends included, and made me do every hard labour work she thought of. Eventually in grade eight I had a little bit if muscle.

A little bit.

That still wasn't enough though, so for the summer before grade nine she signed me up for every single job she found that would make me "stronger". Jobs such as carrying tons of bricks back and forth at construction sites, being a dummy for the karate kids to beat up, and even things like holding shopping bags for some rich lady. That lady bought heavy stuff.

When I entered grade nine, things were looking up for me. I grew a little bit, wasn't as scrawny, and my whitish grey hair had some shine to it. But then my brown eyes turned gold. So more people beat me up.

I was taught how to defend myself in my fighting class, but the thought of me actually causing someone else pain was mind blowing and complete nonsense. So I took another year of it.

Summer before grade ten is what changed me though. Like, _really_ changed me. It was literally a summer I will never forget. And as cheesy as that sounds, it's true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On the second day of summer vacation, my grandma shipped me off to these fighting/self-defence camp hours away from home. The camp was all summer long and it was known for making boys become men.

I was not pleased when I found out I'd be going. But I figured that getting stronger and becoming a "man" would sure as hell beat getting drowned in the lake from all the kids who hated me. It was worth a shot.

The training there was _hard_. Everyone got up at the crack of down and trained until the stars were out. You trained every day except for Saturday, which was our free time.

I was only at the camp for a week and, believe it or not, I actually made friends. No, not the kind of friends that shoved me in lockers and tied my shoelaces together like some of my other "friends" did. I'm talking about real live friends who actually cared about me. It was totally different then what I was used to.

Everyone at that camp was awesome. All the guys treated eachother as equals. There were maybe one or two odd kids out who were real jerks, but as long as you steered clear from them and didn't let them get to you, everything was okay.

I hung out with the same group of guys every day. Our group consisted of Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Ginta, Hokaku, and me. Kouga, Ginta, and Hokaku had been at the camp for a few years before and were already pretty good fighters. Sesshomaru was really quiet and serious, but he kicked some serious ass when he needed too. I found out later that he was my second cousin twice removed…or something like that. And then Miroku. He became my best friend there out of all the guys. He actually wasn't even there to fight. His dad co-owned the camp so he just hung out there every summer.

The constant training was really difficult, but, as each week passed it became easier and easier. A little over two weeks in and I had already gotten some defined abs and some more muscle mass.

One of the instructors had to bring his daughter with him for the summer, even though it was a boy's only camp. Her name was Yura. She sat on the docks by the lake and tanned almost everyday, avoiding the boys all the time. Our instructors told us that she was "off-limits". They didn't want a girl to interrupt with our severe training.

On one of my free days, I was heading down to the lake for a nice quiet swim and I completely forgot that the area I was headed to was "Yura's unofficial territory." I didn't realise that then so I just stripped down to my trunks and jumped in the water. After a few minutes of swimming I heard a faint giggle. I whipped around in the water and saw Yura sitting on the edge of the dock, her feet dangling in the water.

"Hey you."

She said to me, which just made me nervous. Would I get in trouble if I spoke to her? I answered anyway.

"Hey…"

"What are you doing down here? I thought you boys were supposed to avoid me like I'm the plague or something."

I wouldn't have called Yura 'gorgeous' or 'beautiful' but she wasn't a sore sight for eyes either. She was just kind of plain. She had short black hair and a skinny body. Nothing too special about her. But she was a girl that wasn't mocking me, so I took that for something.

I had climbed up on the dock beside her and we chatted for a really long time. The sun had gone down and we were still talking.

"There's nothing to do here at all."

I remember she had this pouty look on that made her look like she was trying to be cute. It kind of worked.

"Other then working out…no there's not."

I actually thought there wasn't enough time to be bored at the camp, but I didn't say that.

"Want to do something?"

"Like what?"

And then she leaned forward and kissed me. Not even a sweet little kiss. It was a full throttle tongue involved kiss. My _first_ kiss. And I just kissed her back.

From then on, every spare time I had I would head down to the dock and have these make-out sessions with Yura. We didn't really care for eachother too much, but it was something to do. Plus she gave me a lot of advice about how to make a good kiss a great kiss. I learned a lot from her.

Eventually one night, about a month and a half into summer, we slept together. It was nothing really. We had just gotten bored of just kissing. So we took the next step. Now that was fun. Our daily make-out sessions changed to quickies in the change room or behind the shed. It really pumped my blood and I found that it made my training way the hell more intense. People were noticing my improvements too. I was noticing improvements in myself.

After two months, camp came to an unfortunate end. We had an award ceremony and much to my surprise, I won the 'Best Fighter' award. I was so stoked. 

Saying goodbye to everyone was really hard. If I were a girl I would've balled. Miroku and I swore to keep in touch, as well as the other guys. Yura and I simply hugged goodbye. It didn't bother me the slightest that I'd probably never see her again. I didn't love her. And as much as I hate to admit it, I had plainly just used her as a sex buddy. But she did the same so the feelings were mutual.

I entered that camp as a self-conscious, weak, scrawny kid. But when I left I was a confident, strong, tall, young man who's whitish-grey hair turned a striking silver and whose previously freaky gold eyes shimmered in the light.

And I was so ready for grade ten.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Going back to high school for grade ten was intimidating at first. The year before had socially, mentally, and physically destroyed me. Everyone had wanted to beat me up. But as soon as I walked through those doors, I knew it would be different.

I passed all of my old classmates and "friends" in the hall with a newfound confidence, and they just stared at me as if they couldn't quite place my face.

When I was in my homeroom class and the teacher called my name for attendance, I waited till she called me again…just for the dramatic effect. She cleared her throat and said my name loudly and I slurred out a 'Here'. Everyone in the class spun to face me in the back and all of their jaws dropped.

_All_ of their jaws.

I just shrugged my shoulders and slouched down into my chair like I had seen all the cool kids do last year.

It worked.

By lunchtime, I had a huge group hanging around with me or asking if they could chill with me at lunch. Some kids asked if I wanted to sit with them to eat, but I just shrugged my shoulders and placed my hands in my pockets.

"I don't sit inside to eat. I walk around."

They all had thrown out their lunches and walked around with me. I got thirteen girls numbers that day, and I hadn't asked for one.

Grade ten was great.

I had a total of twenty-seven girlfriends that school year, and I had slept with eleven of them. Some girls called me a man whore or a gigolo, but I just flashed them my smile and their faces instantly flushed. I had everyone wrapped around my finger.

I found out ways to become harsh cool. I said the right things to girls and made them fall for me. No girl could resist my smile. All the guys wanted to hang with me in the weekends and I got invited to all the parties. The senior boys even invited me to drink or smoke a joint with them whenever I wanted to. I let my grades slip and made wise crack comments to the teachers that cracked up my class. When I was on the verge of failing I would just do a couple of extra assignments and my grade would stay low, but safe.

And as for the whole popularity contest, no one out ranked me.

Summer of grade ten I went back to the camp for some extra training. I saw all my friends again and we had a blast. Yura wasn't there that year, but the guys and I found a campsite across the lake that had a girls volleyball camp there. Lets just say that I didn't go through that summer without getting some action. Neither did any of the other guys in my group.

Grade eleven I was just even more popular, even more cocky, and, according to the girls, even more hot.

I once again scored many girls, drank at many parties, and pissed off many teachers. Life was good.

Then, two weeks after Christmas, my grandma Kaede passed away. It was really hard for me at first, but I used all he girls and parties as a distraction from the pain.

I moved out of my grandma's house in the middle of November. After selling her house and most of her belongings, I bought myself a 2 bedroom apartment downtown.

Having my own place sure made getting girls even easier.

Living on my own also made me realise that I needed more money then the stuff I had from my grandmother's possessions. So I got a job. Well actually, a couple of jobs.

There was an opening to work as a car mechanic in this garage downtown, so I applied and got the job there. My car mechanic classes in the previous years at school were finally paying off. I also got a job at a music store a block away from my apartment and as a lifeguard at the local pool.

Finally the money was rolling in. Slowly, but it was still rolling.

Grade eleven summer eventually came and I went back to the camp. I had a blast, as always, and instead of a girl's volleyball camp across the lake, there was a cheerleading camp.

Cheerleaders are so much hotter.

When summer was coming to an end, Miroku decided to come and move in with me, finishing his last year of school off at my school with me. We went back home and prepared ourselves for our senior year at high school.

So now that I'm done explaining my past, the story really begins.

My story, as the one and only InuYasha Kamaki.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"InuYasha!"

Someone loudly shouted my name, making Miroku and me turn to the person calling me.

A group of five guys were charging towards me, yelling and laughing. They reached me and one jumped on my back while the others patted me on the arm and we exchanged handshakes and greetings.

"Dude, fucking senior year! It's gonna be sick!"

"Man, you should see the girls. Summer really does make them hotter!"

"So how was _your_ summer man?"

I flashed a satisfied and cocky grin at the one that asked the question, making the other guys holler in approvement.

"Nice man, nice! How many were there?"

I shrugged and crossed my arms.

"Hey, I don't kiss and tell."

"Bullshit!"

"Well okay, I will give you some details."

I leaned in, the group going silent as they waited.

"They were cheerleaders."

They hollered some more and we all began laughing.

"Ahem."

I turned to my side and took in Miroku's dry expression.

"Oh yeah man, sorry."

I turned back to the guys.

"Hey, hey! I want you boys to meet my partner in crime. This is Miroku."

The guys all took him in as one of us, greeting him and making room for him in our small circle. That's good. I was stressing that they wouldn't get along with Miroku.

"Hey InuYasha."

I turned around and came face-to-face with Kikyo and her friend Kagura.

The InuYasha smile was put into action.

"Hey there Kikyo, Kagura."

I made it painfully obvious that I was checking them out, fully appreciating their short skirts and tight tops.

"Damn girls. You both are looking _fine_."

They smiled coyly at eachother, then at me.

"Same to you, gorgeous."

"Oh hey, I want you ladies to meet someone."

I dragged Miroku beside me and put my arm around him.

"This is my man here, Miroku. He's new here."

Miroku shrugged off my arm and approached both girls, kissing each their hands and giving them his own smile. A Miroku smile. Damn. He's getting good.

"Morning girls. Nice to meet you."

Both girls reddened slightly, but smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you too."

The bell for the start of school rang loudly, and I faced the girls again.

"Well looks like it's school time."

I moved in closer to Kikyo and placed my arm around her shoulders.

"How about you walk me to my locker."

"I guess I could do that."

She winked at me and we headed off, Miroku and Kagura following close behind, their hands wrapped in eachother.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Dude, check out Ayumi. She's grown over the summer."

The guys and me were standing in our spot, which is basically a good portion of the main hallway. Unless they're with us, people know better then to spend their lunch times in this area.

We all focussed our attention to Ayumi, walking down the hall with her two friends, Yuka and Eri.

"Yeah, she's gotten hot. But she and her friends are still annoying."

We nodded in agreement, but smiled at the girls anyway when they stopped in front of us.

"Hey boys."

Ayumi greeted us with a cheery smile.

"You look great today, girls."

Even thought I was mainly focussing on Ayumi, not the other two.

"Thank you InuYasha."

She blushed a bit. How cute.

"So how was your summer?"

"Eh, it was okay."

The guys all muffled their laughs.

"Well I'm glad we're back at school. I was bored to death!"

Annoying Ayumi time. She has only one love in life: school. If she has a boyfriend, he's generally neglected because of all her excess studying and extra curricular activities. It's really weird.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then. Bye boys."

And then she led the other girls down the hall.

"Does that girl have any life besides school?"

"Too bad. She's got the looks to get laid in a second flat, but she's so into school."

"Yeah man, she should just give the principal a lap dance or something and leave it at that. She's guaranteed to get by without doing her homework that way."

The other guys laughed at the joke, but I didn't. I was too busy staring down the hall.

"Who is that?"

I mumbled, still staring.

"Who is who?"

Miroku asked, and the other guys all started looking down the hall as well.

"Who is _that_?"

And then they all saw her.

The most breathtaking looking girl I have ever seen in my whole life strutted slowly down the hall. She had long chestnut brown hair and her side bangs were swept in front of one of her huge, sparkling brown eyes. Her red, plump lips were open, laughing at something someone was saying. Someone who was walking beside her. Someone named…

"Ugh, Hojo."

"Damn! Is that Hojo's girl? That boy got lucky cause she is hot!"

I don't believe it. I won't believe it.

"No way. She's not with him…she can't be."

The pair was so into their conversation that they almost didn't notice us all watching them. We changed that.

"Hojo, Hojo, _Hojo_."

One of the guys, Hachi, said as he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"How are ya, man?"

"Uh…I-I'm fine. Real fine. Uh…you guys?"

Hojo is scared of us. Like, terrified. Just because we panced him last year and then threw him into the school's pool when the girl's were doing water aerobics. No biggie.

"Well we're 'real fine' too Hojo. But you know what would make us all even more fine?"

"Um…no?"

"If you introduced us to your gorgeous little friend."

Hachi smiled and winked at the girl who, much to my surprise, rolled her eyes. That's odd. All Girls love us. _All_ girls _love_ of us. Even the lesbians.

"Well this,"

Hojo squirmed out of Hachi's grip and stood next to the girl.

"Is Kagome Higurashi. She's new here. She's in year eleven."

"Why hello, hello Kagome Higurashi, year eleven."

One of the other guys, Itsuki, drawled. She rolled her eyes again.

"Are you normally this hot or is it just the summer heat?"

The guys laughed and leaned in closer to the disgusted looking Kagome.

"Hey, hey! Come on now boys, give her some breathing space."

Seeing a good spot to intervene and introduce myself, I pushed all the guys back and ended up in front of Kagome. By coincidence, of course.

"Sorry about them. So rude."

I flashed her my smile. She seemed unaffected. Plan B.

"My name's InuYasha Kamaki. Welcome to our school."

I smiled again and extended my hand out. She cautiously shook it. And then her face sort of lit up, like she just got a joke.

"InuYasha Kamaki?"

"Yup. The one and only."

So she knows me. This is good.

"You recognize the name?"

"Of course I do. You're InuYasha Kamaki, the only guy in history who has ever slept with a whole girl's soccer team in one night."

"Haha…oh yeah…_that_."

"So do you even really like girls? Or do you just use them like they're nothing to satisfy your needs?"

The guys all 'ooed' in the background. This is not working. I opened my mouth to speak but she started up again.

"Do you even have a zipper on your pants? Is the reason that you screw everything in a short skirt because the breeze that goes into your open zipper spot excites you?"

I can't speak. This has never happened to me before. WHAT THE HELL? 

"That's kind of pathetic."

She smiled sympathetically at me, like she was doing me a favour of even noticing me.

"Too bad. You're a cutie. But maybe if you took all the fat out of your head you'd notice that girls have feelings too."

My jaw kinda gaped open, which is unlike me. Get over this man. I am InuYasha Kamaki, king of high school.

"Hey, I'm just helping society. We got a lot of sexually tensed girls in this school. I'm just loosening them up. And trust me,"

I leaned in closer, like I was sharing a secret.

"I know that girl's have feelings. Cause they feel a _lot_ when they're in bed with _me_."

I winked and leaned back, the guys all laughing and 'ooing' some more. She scowled and began walking away, Hojo at her heels.

"Man oh man! She's a feisty little bitch!"

"Makes her even hotter!"

"Dude I'm shooting for her this year!"

"Hands off."

I said, ending the discussions. I glanced at the guys and tucked my hands in my pockets, an easy smile tugging on my lips.

"She's _my_ goal for this year."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Kagome Higurashi is in my math class, my science class, and my gym class. That's quite a few classes so you'd think she'd at least give me the time of day, right?

You thought wrong.

In math class, I sat next to her. She ignored me. In science class, I sat behind her. She ignored me. In gym class, I talked to her. She ignored me. I don't think she likes me very much.

I will change that.

Lucky for me, Kagome's little welcome committee was made up of my fans so I just flirted with them while Kagome pointedly ignored me. I was thinking of making her jealous, but instead I think I just made her extremely pissed off.

She's so cute when she's mad.

Well that was too much for my pride to handle in one day, so I skipped last block and went to work at the garage early.

"InuYasha? That you kid?"

My boss and the garage's owner, Myoga, asked as I entered the place. He hobbled out from under a car and wiped the grease on his pantsuit.

"Hey Myoga."

"Why you here so early, eh? You got school."

"School and me don't have a very good relationship."

I chuckled while changing into my work shirt: a baggy blue tee.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't want none of those lame ass excuses. You need that stuff they teach you, ya hear?"

"I hear you Myoga…but I really just don't care."

"Eh, shut your mouth."

He threw a dirty rag at me, making me laugh as I caught it. I went over to one of the cars and propped open the hood. Taking my toolbox out, I began prodding at the engine.

"Listen kid, I need you to hear something."

"Uh hu…?"

"I'm thrilled that you're such a dedicated worker, but work isn't your life. You need time to actually study and enjoy being your age."

"Trust me old man, from all the parties I go to, I am enjoying my age."

"InuYasha? Have you even seen the number of hours you signed yourself up for this month? You're working almost everyday till 12AM on school days. And then on Fridays your down at the record store till 11PM, and on Saturdays and Sundays you're working at the pool. You need a life."

"Hey! I have a life, thank you very much. It's just a _busy_ life."

"InuYasha…"

"Okay, okay!"

I held my hands up in surrender. Myoga can be nasty when he's pissed off.

"I'm probably going to quit one of my jobs soon, anyway. I have a roomie now."

"A _girl_ roomie?"

"No, Mr. Nosy. A _boy_ roomie. My best friend, Miroku."

He looked somewhat relieved. Then he got fired up again.

"Well why do you need three jobs if you're splitting the rent?"

"I just said I was quitting one of my jobs."

"Oh."

Silence. Then he shook his head and whipped me in the chest with his rag.

"Get back to work, you slacker."

I laughed and got back to working on the engine. A few minutes later Myoga yelled at me from his office.

"If you're quitting this job I'll kick your ass!"

Gotta love the guy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I'm home!"

I slammed the apartment's door shut and threw my coat on the couch.

"Miroku?"

I then heard some faint giggling coming from his room. Curious, I headed for the room and opened the door. Miroku was lying on the bed on his back, arms under his head, as two girls were cooing over him. They all looked up at my entrance.

"Hey InuYasha!"

"Uh…hi?"

One of the girls leapt off the bed and rushed to me, pressing herself tightly against me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Kikyo."

I said, not paying attention to the girl.

"So, um, what the hell's going on man?"

"Oh you know, I just invited the ladies over for a drink."

Kagura reached behind her and pulled out an almost empty champagne bottle, shaking it proudly in her hands.

"We were celebrating."

She said, dipping her head back and pouring the bottle's remains into her mouth.

"Celebrating what?"

"The start of our senior year, baby."

Kikyo said in her little baby voice, the one she uses only around me.

"And, we're celebrating our newest student."

Kagura purred and leaned down to give Miroku a kiss. He grinned, obviously satisfied.

"Okay. Well when's the party over?"

"You want us to leave, baby?"

"Kind of."

Kikyo pouted.

"I'm just super tired right now and I need to sleep. So it'd be best if you girls left."

"Want some company for tonight?"

I bent down and kissed Kikyo's neck.

"Not tonight, hon."

She pouted some more then touched the spot on her neck where I had kissed her and smiled.

"See you tomorrow then."

Kagura leapt off the bed and took Kikyo's hand as they walked out of the apartment.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."

I focussed back on Miroku who was shaking his head.

"The great InuYasha passes up an opportunity to sleep with a girl. You're going down man."

"Hey, I'm just leaving them wanting more."

"Sure. Well thanks for ruining _my_ night."

"No problem, anytime."

"Well now that you've kicked out my entertainment I'm going to sleep."

"Have fun with that."

"Night man."

"Night."

I closed his door and headed to my room, pulling my shirt and jeans off and throwing on some PJ pants. I climbed into my bed and tried to go to sleep.

Why did I kick out Kikyo when I'm not even tired? And as I fell asleep, a stubborn girl's face stayed in my head, erasing all desires of sleeping with Kikyo.

Dammit Kagome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Morning Kagome."

It was the next day and the boys and I were sitting outside, leaning against the bike rack. Kagome was walking towards the school with one of my friends Sango. She's one of the very few girls in the school that I have not done anything with or ever will. She's like one of my guys, just with boobs.

"What do you want?"

"Hey! I'm just exchanging a friendly greeting with you! Or at least trying to, if you'd give me the time of day."

"Come on you guys,"

Sango said, stepping in between us.

"Play nice."

"Well hi Sango. How are you doing this fine afternoon?"

I stood up straight and gave Sango a big hug.

"Lovely, thank you InuYasha."

She waved a hello to all the other boys, but stopped at Miroku.

"Who are you?"

He was on his feet, at her side, immediately.

"I, my dear, am Miroku. And you are gorgeous."

"Good to know. So Rae?"

She turned to one of the guys.

"We have socials first. Want to go get seats?"

"For sure."

He grabbed his bag and joined her. Sango turned to Kagome.

"Wanna come? Or would you rather have a full depth conversation with InuYasha, here."

"Ugh. I'd rather die."

She flipped her hair back and the three made their way off.

"Dude, she fucking hates you!"

Hachi laughed, punching my arm lightly.

"Nah. She's just denying the fact that she's falling for me. That's all."

"Yeah man, how long do you think this one will take?"

"I'm not sure. Definitely longer then usual, but that'll just be so she can get comfortable with me."

"Haha she's going to be pissed when she wakes up one morning after sleeping with you and see that you're gone."

"Yeah, let's just hope she doesn't fall too hard for you! Then you'll only be able to do her once. It's easier on them that way."

I joined the guys in laughter, but when they said those words I couldn't push back the feeling that grew in my gut. It was like something was hitting a sore bruise over and over again. Was I growing a conscious?

Dammit Kagome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Kagome?"

It was already the second week of school and still no progress with 'The Kagome Case'. I was determined to change that. We were sitting in math class, Monday morning, and I was going to make her acknowledge me. Somehow…

"Kagome!"

I whispered louder, hoping she would turn her gorgeous brown eyes to me. She did.

"What the hell do you want? I'm _trying_ to work here."

The teacher shot us a glance from his desk so we shutup. As soon as his head went back down I began to prod Kagome again.

"Well I'm _trying_ to work too, but I don't have a pencil."

"Oh well. Sucks to be you."

"So I was wondering if you have an extra pencil that I could borrow?"

She cocked her perfectly plucked eyebrow up at me.

"You want me to lend you a pencil?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad for you cause I don't have one. Leave me alone."

She bent her head back down and started doing her work again. She's not going to lose me that fast.

"If you don't have a pencil, which I highly doubt, then I guess I'll just have to talk to you to keep me from boredom."

"I really don't have a pencil!"

She hissed, making the teacher shoot us another look. A darker look.

"So, where did you go to school before you came here?"

"InuYasha…"

"Do you have any siblings? Are your parents still together?"

"InuYasha shutup right now or I swear to God I'll-"

"Kagome? InuYasha?"

Oh shit. We've been caught.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

Everyone looked up at us. Kagome went a cute shade of pink.

"N-no sir."

She stammered but he didn't look convinced.

"Well if you're not going to share your _interesting_ conversation with everyone else then you can take it outside the classroom and finish it there."

"A-are you sending me out?"

He pointed to the door. Kagome stood up and gathered her books and her messenger bag in her hands. I picked up my textbook and followed her out, saluting the teacher and winking at some girls on the way. As soon as the door closed behind us, Kagome whipped around and glared at me.

"This is all your fault!"

"Your welcome."

"I am _not_ thanking you!"

"Well you should be! I just got you out of math! And now,"

As we were talking I was walking forward, forcing her to move back. Eventually we got to a wall and she had no where to go. I placed my hands on the wall, one on either side of her head.

"We can have some alone time."

I gave her a small, sly smile but she just gave me a disguised look.

"Are you serious?"

"Uh…yes?"

"You pig! Ugh!"

She pushed my chest so I was forced to move back. She moved away from the wall…and from me.

"Is sex the only thing on your mind?"

"Hey! I wasn't suggesting that we do it… were you?"

"Um, _no_!"

"Then don't jump to conclusions!"

"InuYasha, it's you! Of course I'm going to jump to conclusions. You're the biggest player in this _country_!"

Usually when someone calls me a player, I just smile and wink at them or laugh. Yet when Kagome said it, it felt like that was the worst possible thing anyone could ever call me.

"Why wont you just _try_ and get to know me?"

Her face then softened in a way that was completely different then her usual scowl. And it was much prettier.

"Because, InuYasha. I've been involved with guys like you before and I just end up by getting hurt. So no, I am not going to try and get to know you because I know you're just the same as every scumbag of a guy."

Then she looked me over once or twice and almost whispered.

"Maybe even worse."

Then she picked up her bag and her books and quietly walked down the hall.

"You want me to be different huh?"

I kicked my textbook before picking it up.

"I can change."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Friday night. Day off of work. Empty house. That all adds up to…

"PARTY!"

The guys and I laughed and dodged the drunken kid running around in his underwear screaming 'party'.

"Oh hey guys."

Our pal Masaru, resident of the house, emerged through the crowd and greeted us all.

"Hey Mas. Nice party going on here, eh? Lots of people showed."

He surveyed the crowds of people then faced me again.

"I know dude! Didn't think I was that loved."

"Haha right. So are your folks out of town or what?"

"Hell yes. Gone for their anniversary. Left innocent little me in charge!"

"Alright, well innocent little Masaru, wanna show me and the boys where the keg is?"

He slapped my back and pushed me forward.

"You know it bro."

"Dude."

Itsuki grabbed my arm and pointed into the sea of people.

"Look how fine that girl looks tonight!"

"What girl? There's like twenty."

"That girl! Kagome, was that her name?"

As soon as he said her name I saw her. And I could hardly breath.

Kagome was talking to some other girls, casually glancing around the room. Her hair was in a sloppy bun and her eye makeup was a little darker then usual. She was wearing a deep blue silk halter that exposed a small strip of her stomach. For pants she had on skin hugging black jeans. And Itsuki was right. She looked _fine_.

"Shit man, can you hurry up and do her? Cause I am so ready to be her rebound guy. I bet she's a goddess in bed."

Something bubbled inside of me.

"Don't say that man."

"What?"

He laughed, nudging me with his elbow then taking a swig of his drink.

"You just cant help but to picture her naked."

"Itsuki…cut it out."

"I wonder if she'd do some of that raunchy stuff. You know, wear a little leather, some heels, maybe even-"

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and glared at him as I held him close.

"I said cut it out."

His eyes had a flash of fear in them.

"Alright man. I'm sorry."

I dropped him back on his feet and turned and walked away, crumpling up my empty cup and tossing it to the floor.

This night sucks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The party was still going in full swing at midnight. Practically everyone was drunk.

Everyone but me.

I just wasn't in the mood to get wasted, make a fool of myself, pass out, and then wakeup beside some half dressed girl who's name seemed to have slip my mind. So I just wandered around the house, making small talk when needed.

"InuYasha!"

Someone squealed my name and as soon as I turned around they leapt into my arms.

"How are you, sexy?"

She pulled back and then I recognized her. The girl who was kind enough to take my virginity years ago. Yura. Better known now as the school's biggest slut. She moved her last year and sure knew how to make friends…by sleeping with half the male population.

"Hey Yura. How are you?"

"I need something to do."

She snaked her hand into mine and began pulling me to the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

I knew where we were going.

"I wanna show you something."

She giggled in her little drunken voice. We climbed up the stairs and stopped in front of a door.

"What is it?"

I knew what it was.

"It's the only empty bedroom left."

She said, pressing herself against me and running her nails along my chest.

"Cool. Okay, see you later."

I began to turn around but she clutched my arm and made me face her again.

"InuYasha, you know what I want. I know you want it to, so lets go and satisfy ourselves."

I smiled nicely at her.

"Maybe another time."

And then I passed her and continued down the hall.

"F-fine!"

She cried, then grabbed a random guy passing by and pulled him into the room with her, slamming the door shut behind her. I shook my head and walked down the hall.

THUMP.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a loud thumping sound behind one of the doors. Turning to my left I moved in closer to the door to hear what was going on.

"I said don't touch me!"

A muffled voice yelled from inside the room. It was a girl.

"Just a kiss, come on…"

A deep guy's voice said and then there was a short period of silence. Then the girl let out a muffled and indecisive cry. I couldn't just listen. I opened the door and stepped into the room, gaping at what I saw.

There was Taiki, a big athlete guy, completely wasted and pinning down a girl on the bed. The girl was Kagome. They both looked up at my entrance and Kagome's eyes sparkled with hope and some tears when she saw me.

"Hey! Get the hell out of here! Ever heard of privacy?"

I began to walk towards them, my eyebrow cocking up.

"Ever heard of rape?"

"I said get out."

Taiki stood up to his full 6 foot 2 length, which would intimidate some people. In case you have forgotten, I've practically mastered the art of self-defense so, no biggie.

"I think we should ask this lovely little lady what she would like. Kagome?"

I looked over at the scared girl who was watching us nervously.

"Y-yeah?"

"Would you like to stay alone in this room with Taiki here, or do you want me to escort you out?"

She glanced at Taiki, then at me.

"I want to go home."

"Thank you Kagome. You hear that Taiki? She no like you."

Then he swung his big fist at me. I, of course, dodged it. Once I missed his attack I punched him hard in the gut, making him double over. Grabbing him in a headlock, I tucked my knee under his leg joint and flipped him over, making him land hard on his back.

"I'll be taking care of Kagome now, Taiki. Don't even worry."

I signaled for the girl to come over and she hurried away from the groaning guy on the floor. I opened the door for her and she bounded out, not looking back or waiting for me. I followed.

When we were outside the front door she let out a small sob. And I froze. Kagome was crying?

"Kagome…?

Her sobs came to a halt and she whipped around.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you…are you alright?"

She frantically wiped her tears away and nodded her head.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Well I am!"

She shouted, meeting my eyes for the first time in this conversation. I didn't say anything. I just prayed she could see the concern written across my face. I think she did.

"Look InuYasha, I'm sorry. You saved me and I shouted at you…that wasn't fair."

"Hey, it's okay. You must be kind of scared."

She let out a small, dry laugh.

"Yeah…kind of."

Ask her now. Ask her before she leaves.

"Well I should-"

"Can I give you a ride home?"

She's going to say no. She's going to say no.

"Sure. That'd be nice."

Oh.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kagome and I were sitting in my red pickup truck. It was a gift from Myoga. He gave it to me when it was a piece of crap and told me I could have it if I fixed it up. Now it looks brand spanking new.

"Turn down here."

I followed her directions and the silence soon returned. I kept trying to start a conversation with her, but everything I wanted to say sounded stupid. Talking to girls usually comes as easy as breathing so I don't know what's gotten into me. Just when I thought of something to talk about…

"I live right there."

We got to her house. And oh my, what a house. It was like 10 stories high. Well, actually it was only about 3 or 4 but still. It was crazy.

"Woah…nice house."

"Hehe…yeah. Thanks."

She was about to open the door when she froze. She just stopped moving and stayed staring at her house.

"Um, is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah…"

I got her out of her trance but she still wasn't moving.

"Are you…are you going to go inside? Do you want me to open the door for you or-"

"Um, actually can you please just drop me off somewhere else?"

That surprised me.

"Yeah…sure. Where to?"

I pulled off of the curb and headed back down her street, her huge house fading in my rear view mirror.

"The Saint Clarence Motel, please."

"You're going to sleep at a motel?"

"Mmhmm…why?"

"Don't you have a room in your house? You've got to. There must be at least 20 rooms in that thing."

"I just need to stay at a motel tonight, okay?"

This girl was super confusing. Why not sleep at your mansion of a house?

"Can you give me a reason to why you're staying at a motel?"

She was quiet for a really long time. I almost gave up when she finally answered.

"My dad's home."

"…And?"

She turned and faced me, her big chocolate eyes filled with mystery.

"And that's all you need to know."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"We've gots two rooms left. Both are single beds though so's y'all gotta sleep together then. That's prolly not a problem, eh?"

We were at the Saint Clarence Motel and the desk's clerk was a big, greasy fat man. He winked at us, making Kagome and I both gag.

"Uh, no. We aren't together. I'm the only one getting a room. How much is it?"

He tolled up the price.

"One night is 30 bucks. You got cash or a card?"

"I have a card."

Kagome held her credit card out and the man reached across to grab it, his hand stroking hers as he pulled back. He had a perverted and eerie look in his eyes.

"One minute sir, I just need to talk to her for a quick second."

"Trying to convince her to let you spend the night, eh?"

"Um…sure."

"Well no worries boy. If she gets lonely, my room's just down the hall. And I'm up all night."

"_Right_. Kagome?"

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of his hearing range.

"What is it? You _better_ not want to spend the night with me."

"Of course not. What I want is for you to go and get your card back so we can get he hell out of here."

"What? InuYasha, I told you that I needed to stay here. Just go now because no matter what you say I'm not going to _cruise_ around with you."

"Kagome! I'm not going to let you spend the night in this trashy place! And aren't you just a little freaked out by mister sweat spots over there?"

She glanced back at him and shuddered.

"He's kind of odd but I'll live."

"Kagome, you already had a near rape incident tonight and I'm not letting you have another one! So come on. I'll drop you off somewhere nicer."

"InuYasha, this is all I can afford! Plus it's the closest thing to my house so I can just walk back tomorrow."

"Then let me drop you off somewhere else. But please Kagome…"

We stared at eachother for a really long time.

"You two done yapping yet?"

She walked back and took her card.

"Sorry sir, but maybe another time."

"What? You gonna be missin' out on all the fun."

"Oh well."

"Let's go."

I gently pushed her out, and we climbed back into my truck.

"Where am I going to stay tonight InuYasha?"

She whined when we were driving down the street.

"Well you know, there is my place."

"INUYASHA!"

She squealed and slapped my arm.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"You sick pervert!"

"What? Oh whatever Kagome! I'm not fucking inviting you to have sex with me! I just happen to have a place for you to sleep tonight! Shit, I'm not like that."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm _not_!"

I yelled, my anger rising with every word.

"Just cause you hear shit about me doesn't mean you know me! I would never, let me repeat that, _never_ have sex with a girl who doesn't like me! And I know you don't so I'm not even going to _think_ about it, okay? Quit jumping to all these fucking conclusions about me when you don't even know."

She kept her mouth shut tight and she watched outside of her window. After a while it started scaring me.

"Kagome? Kagome please say something."

My voice was quieter now but more frightened sounding.

"I'm sorry."

She looked at me and it almost broke my heart. Streams of little tears rolled down her beautiful face. I fucking made her cry.

"Shit, oh don't Kagome."

I whispered and pulled the car over to the side of the road. I turned off the engine and faced her, bringing my finger up to her face. Slowly I wiped away each tear, trying to fix what I did.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. Please don't cry."

Without even thinking about how hard she'd hit me after, I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her small frame.

"I didn't mean to shout and I'm sorry if I scared you. I know you've had enough of it tonight."

She began to cry harder and I could feel her tears wetting my chest. Eventually her crying died down and I gently pushed her back.

"You alright now?"

She nodded her head, her eyes watching her fumbling hands.

"Okay, good. Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"Anywhere. Anywhere but home."

She turned back to her window as I started up the car.

"I don't even care."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"The bed is made up."

I said, emerging from my bedroom. Kagome stood up from her spot on the couch.

"InuYasha, I really feel bad about taking your room over. You should really have the right to-"

I held up my hand for silence. She stopped talking.

"It's okay. I want you to stay there, it's the least I can do."

She solemnly nodded her head and made her way to my room.

"Thank you InuYasha, goodnight."

I waved goodnight and watched her quietly click the door shut. Then I collapsed on the couch and ran my hands over my face.

'What the hell am I doing sleeping alone on a couch when there's a girl in the other room?'

I made myself comfortable on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Something's happening to me Kagome. You don't even know it."

"InuYasha?"

Someone was calling my name, awaking me from my slumber. I groaned sleepily and rolled onto my other side.

"InuYasha? Man, get your ass up!"

"What?"

I opened my eyes and rubbed them into focus. There was Miroku, leaning over me with a confused look on his face.

"What's the look for?"

"What's the look for? Oh InuYasha, InuYasha."

He forced out a fake laugh then grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"I will show you what this look is for."

He signaled me to follow him then went down the hall and stopped in front of my bedroom door. Turning the handle, he quietly opened the door so that we could look in.

"That's what this look is for."

He pointed inside the room. Snuggled up on my bed was a sleeping Kagome, still fully decked out in her party clothes. I bumped Miroku out of the way and gently closed the door.

"Are you trying to wake her?"

"What is she doing in your room?"

"She needed a place to stay. I was feeling generous so I let her stay here."

I headed to the kitchen and got some cereal out.

"The InuYasha I know does not give girls a place to stay because he's 'feeling generous'."

Miroku explained, sitting down at the kitchen table, his eyes watching me pour my cereal.

"_My_ InuYasha gives girls a place to stay when he wants some action. And clearly, you got none since you slept on the couch and both of you are still wearing clothes."

"I told you, she just needed a place to stay."

Miroku gave me an odd smile, one that made me uncomfortable.

"…What?" 

"You're falling for her."

"What? No I'm not."

"Yes you are and you know it. Why else did you turn down Yura last night and then left your dream girl untouched as she slept in your bed?"

"How do you know about Yura?"

"Well I know about her because she's one of the biggest whores I've _ever_ met and word goes fast in our school. And I know what happened between you and Yura last night because Hachi told me."

"Yeah well…"

It was silent for a while as I finished my breakfast. Then Miroku decided to quiz me some more.

"Why did you turn her down?"

"Yura?"

"Who else?" 

"I dunno."

I shrugged my shoulders and sat across from him at the table.

"I just didn't want to hook up with her."

"Kagome was on your mind, wasn't she?"

"I didn't say that."

"No normal man would turn down a girl who was throwing herself at him unless he was in love."

"I'm not in love. I don't _do_ love."

"You also didn't _do_ Kagome last night."

"And it'll stay that way."

Miroku's head and mine snapped over to where the voice had spoken. A sleepy looking Kagome came out of my room, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Kagome."

I smiled and waved, shooting Miroku a dirty glance. He just shrugged his shoulders and winked at me.

"Morning. Thanks for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, no problem. Want some breakfast or something?"

"No, it's okay."

She moved closer to the door, shaking her head a 'no'.

"I better be going now. I'm going to get killed if I don't get home."

"Okay…want a ride?"

"It's okay. I'll take the bus. Bye InuYasha, bye Miroku."

And then she walked out the door. Damn.

"Too bad man. She didn't even give you a kiss goodbye."

"Shutup."

"How long do you think it'll take before you start drooling over every word she says and start kissing her feet? Or are you already there yet?"

"Miroku…"

"I know, I know."

He stood up and headed to his room, but shouted over his shoulder.

"She's changing you man."

"I'm not changing!"

I yelled back, making him stop before his door and face me, arms crossed.

"Then why is the biggest player I know obsessing over only one girl?"

Silence.

"I thought so."

And then he went into his room and left me alone. Alone with my thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"InuYasha?"

Taiki came over to my group, Monday morning, his head hung low. His group of jocks were in the back, waiting for him.

"What?"

I crossed my arms as I turned to face him.

"I just…I just want to apologize for Friday night."

"You do, huh?"

"Yeah…I had too much to drink and I was being an asshole. I totally deserved the beating I got but I'm sorry for it all."

"Hey man, it's okay. Just chill out on the drinks, okay?"

He grinned, obviously happy I didn't hate him, and we shook hands in that trippy handshake way that only guys can master.

"One thing though."

"Anything."

"Don't ever touch Kagome again. You hear?"

He gulped loudly, but nodded his head anyway.

"Yeah man, I won't try _anything_ with her again."

"Later big guy."

He nodded and went back to his boys, who all walked down the hall when he rejoined them.

"Defending me again, are you?"

I turned around and was instantly happy. Kagome was in front of me, her head tilted to the side and a cute smirk graced her lips. Sango was behind her, talking to the boys.

"Yeah well, I guess I am."

I shrugged my shoulders, but couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Well thanks again. For, you know, everything."

"No problem."

"But about the little sleepover? That's just between us."

"And Miroku."

"Who won't say anything…right?"

"Right."

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Good."

"So um…we have science next."

"That we do."

"Need someone to walk you to class?"

Her face softened and I swear she actually liked me.

"Hojo's already walking me."

Dammit.

"Are you and Hojo, uh, good friends?"

"Well I like him. He's nice."

"Yup…very nice."

"Jealous?"

That took me for surprise. Play it cool.

"Oh yeah, very jealous. I've been pining after Hojo all year."

I rolled my eyes and she did something amazing, something beautiful. She laughed. Not in a mean way either, it was a whole-hearted little laugh. My knees feel like jelly.

"So, like…why are you in most of my classes? Aren't you still a _kid_?"

I teased her. Subtle flirting, nothing desperate.

"A kid, huh? One year difference and your going to school me for being a kid?"

Was that flirting or friendliness? I can never tell with this girl.

"Hey, just making sure you can handle the big kid work."

"Well, for your information, I'm at the top of my class and are taking half of my senior classes now so I can do college prep work next year. So, I think I can handle it."

Wow.

"Little Miss Smartie pants are you?"

"As much as you're a Mr. Flirt."

"So you caught on to my scheme of making you adore me with my wit and charm, eh? Dammit. It was so flawless when I planned it."

She was about to say something, but our conversation was interrupted.

"Kagome? Would you like to go to class now?"

Hojo was at Kagome's side, grinning at her like a madman who was hopped up on too many anti-depressants.

"The bell hasn't rung yet."

I stated, hoping he'd just piss off. No such luck.

"It's okay InuYasha. Sure Hojo, let's go."

And then they just walked off. Together. I practically steamed at the ears when I saw Hojo place his hand on the small of her back when a group of people needed room to walk by. The dirty bastard.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Myoga, I need a raise!"

The old man came out of his office and walked over to where I was staring down a car.

"Why the hell would I do something like that?"

I turned to him and pointed an accusing finger at the car.

"Cause its going to take a lot of cash for me to get this piece of shit working again! Just look at the raise as an inspirational boost for me to work my hardest."

Myoga crossed his arms and stared at me.

"Just think of this for an inspirational boost: get this piece of shit working before Wednesday morning or else your fired."

"You are the worst boss I have ever come across."

"And you're a dumbass with too much attitude. Get working."

He punched me lightly in the arm and returned to his office.

"Jaken!"

One of the other guys that worked her hustled over. Jaken is an older guy and is as tall as probably my kneecap. He's terrified of Myoga and me and is the biggest suck-up around.

"Myoga wants you and I to switch stations. I'll finish up the Volkswagen's engine and you work on Mr. Haste's car."

Jaken looked at the car and groaned with displeasure, but nodded his head solemnly anyway.

"Thanks buddy."

I almost skipped with joy over to my new project. Going over the notes Jaken had made on the clipboard by the car and giving it a look over, I was ready to get to work.

Working with engines is hot stuff. Carrying different kinds of engines back and forth to the car makes you break a sweat, so halfway into my work I pulled my shirt over my head and bent over in the car's hood. Just as I was installing the new engine, I heard our bell.

'Myoga's Auto Mechanic Garage' has a small speed bump at the entrance where the cars come in. In the speed bump is an electronic bell, so that we can tell when someone's needing service.

"Coming!"

I tucked the end of my rag in my pocket and jogged over to the door. Let's just say I was sort of surprised at who was in the garage.

"Kagome?"

She was leaning on a baby blue Mustang convertible, her arms crossed and a pair of sunglasses on her head. She was wearing a pair of tiny white shorts, which gave me a small shiver of delight when I saw her. She looked up the instant I called her name.

"InuYasha? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question. I work here. Your turn."

"My engine just died when I was going down Main Street. I've heard good things about this place so I figured I'd check it out."

"Those good things you've heard? They're all about me."

I crossed my arms and smiled.

"Get a grip on reality you little scumbag."

Myoga grouched at me, coming out of his office and smacking me on the head as he passed me.

"Hey!"

"Hey what? We have a customer and you're supposed to be helping them, not yackin' about how good you are."

I feigned a hurt expression.

"Those words really hurt Myoga. I believe we are in an abusive relationship."

"Shuddup boy."

He whipped his rag at me, but was smiling when he did so.

"Anyway, sorry miss for keeping ya. As you can tell, we don't have the greatest staff here."

I began arguing the minute he glared at me.

"Hey! You know you'd be nothing without me here so don't even try it!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ahem."

Kagome coughed slightly in her hand, a sheepish look on her face. Myoga and I both turned our full attention to her.

"So sorry miss. Now what can we do for you?"

"My engine just died and I don't know why."

"Well we'll take a look at it. How's about you come back tomorrow at 4pm and we'll tell you what's wrong with it?"

"That'll work. Thank you."

"No problem."

Myoga got behind the car and pushed it farther into the garage, placing it in my station.

"So, uh, do you have a ride home or what?"

"Kagome looked at me then blushed and looked away. Which highly intrigued me.

"I'm fine. I can just take the bus."

"I can drive you if you want."

"You're working."

She still wasn't meeting my gaze.

"It's no problem. Myoga's a slack boss he won't even care."

"Um, I don't know."

"Come on Kagome…let me drive you."

She turned to look at me then glanced away again.

"Alright. But put a shirt on first."

Oh. So my bare chest makes her blush. I can use this to my advantage.

"Ok cool, just let me get my stuff."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"How's my car?"

Kagome asked me the next day as we were in gym class. She was resting a basketball on her hip, her head tilted to the side.

"It's actually-"

I stopped myself before saying it wasn't as bad as she thought. I had just devised a plan.

"It's actually not as good as I thought it was."

She looked concerned.

"Oh no, really? Is it that bad?"

"Yeah, it kind of is. You can come in today and see it but it needs a lot of work."

"Oh God, that sucks."

"I know. How about we talk about it when you can see it today, alright?"

She nodded her head solemnly. I made her upset now, shit. I just hope my plan works to my advantage.

"Hey, brighten up. There is no car I can't fix."

I flashed her a grin and skillfully snatched the ball from her side, shooting it up in the air, it swishing into the net.

-

"Ok. Let's make this car worse then it already is."

I mumbled to myself, staring Kagome's Mustang down after school. All it needed was some touch ups on the engine, but if I'm going to go by my new plan then there has to be more wrong with it.

"Ok…"

I took out a wrench and slid under the car. I fiddled with some wires and tanks for almost an hour, when I heard Myoga calling me. Quickly, I slid back out and brushed my hands on my pants.

"Yeah?"

"The convertible's owner is here to see you."

Kagome. I jogged to the front and smiled instantly when I saw her.

"Hi Kagome."

"Hi InuYasha. How's my car?"

"Follow me and I'll show you."

After showing Kagome the whole car and discussing it's 'problems' with her, her face seemed to have dulled up a lot.

"This is not good whatsoever."

"Well, it'll only take me a few days to fix it."

"A few days?"

She whined quietly. Uh oh. Plan isn't working.

"I mean a few hours."

Her face brightened immensely.

"Really? Only a few hours? Oh that'd be so great InuYasha!"

Dammit. So much for my 'Stall the fixing process of Kagome's car so she can spend more time with me at the garage' plan.

"Yeah. I can have it done by…8pm tonight if you want."

"That'd be perfect! Thank you!"

She clapped her hands and hurried out with a small skip.

"Shit. What have I gotten myself into?"

I glared at the car and cursed myself for causing me to have even more work tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Finally I was done working on Kagome's car. I had spent 3 hours straight fixing it up. Since I was done, I was in the car driving it down to Kagome's house. Once there, I pulled up in the driveway and got out. As I was debating whether or not to knock on her door and tell her about her, I heard a loud smashing sound from inside her house.

"Don't you talk back like that!"

A voice roared from inside the house. I looked up to the second story and noticed the room that the sound was coming out of had its window open. The voices continued to talk to eachother, but nothing coherent came out to me. Another smashing sound came from the room, making me jump.

"Where are you…"

I didn't hear the rest so I figured they had left the room. Since the yelling and smashing sounds were sort of freaking me out, I headed up to the porch and knocked loudly on the front door. I could hear the yelling stop immediately. Footsteps calmly came to the door and then it opened.

"Hello?"

A tall man with dark hair and glasses answered the door. I figured it was Kagome's father.

"Uh, hi there. Is Kagome home? I'd like to speak to her for a minute."

He stared at me for a minute, then walked outside, closing the door tightly behind him.

"What do you need to speak to her for?"

"I, uh, I fixed her car. I'm just dropping it off for her."

I pointed to the newly fixed car then faced him again.

"I wasn't aware her car was broken."

"It's engine just died…"

"I see."

"So…"

To tell you the truth, the guy was starting to scare me with all his intensity.

"About Kagome…?"

"Kagome isn't able to come to the door. I'll tell her about the car."

And then he stepped back inside and closed the door. I stood there, sort of shocked, for a bit. Shaking out of it I turned and began walking to the bus stop, glancing back every once and a while to see if I could spot the person who was crying loudly from inside.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I just laid in my bed, trying to push out the crying sound that came from Kagome's house. It bothered me so much that I couldn't even close my eyes because the sound was forming pictures in my head. I think I fell asleep for about an hour, but then it was time to get up for school.

"Dude you look tired."

Itsuki said, poking me in the head with his pencil. I didn't even have the strength to push him back. I just cuddled my head deeper into my desk, wishing the school would just blow up.

"InuYasha Kamaki? Am I boring you too much?"

My science teacher drawled from the front.

"Yes."

That might have pissed her off a little.

"Wake up."

She chucked a piece of chalk at my head, making me groan and sit up tiredly. I planned on watching the back of Kagome's head but she wasn't in her seat. In fact, she wasn't even in the class. Girls like Kagome don't just miss class.

"You're late."

I looked up from Kagome's empty desk and was happy to see her entering the classroom, apologizing to the teacher. She scurried over to her desk, head down.

"Hey Kagome, skipping class?"

She didn't even glance at me.

"Kagome?"

I whispered, leaning farther forward in my seat to get closer to her hearing range.

"Kagome!"

"InuYasha, shh."

She said quietly, throwing me a tiny glance. When I saw her face my mouth hung open slightly, but she whipped back around instantly before I could see more. On the left side of her face, right by her eye, she was sporting a huge bruise. Now I was fully awake. The rest of the class, I kept trying to sneak a peek at her bruise but she kept her head down low. Finally the bell rang and she sped to get all of her stuff and leave. I stopped that.

"What's with the bruise?"

I asked, standing directly in front of her. She looked shocked for a minute, then shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about? I'm talking about this huge bruise on your face."

I lifted my hand to her face but before I could touch her injury, she flinched back and winced. That made me very surprised.

"Did you…did you just flinch from me?"

I breathed, still slightly stung with shock.

"I-I have to go to class."

She moved around me and exited the room, but I followed her and spun her around.

"Why did you flinch Kagome? Are you scared of me?"

"InuYasha, don't. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing! Why are you so frightened? What did I do?"

"Nothing InuYasha! Leave me alone."

"Tell me Kagome! Why are you scared of me?"

"Stop!"

She yelled.

"I-I'm not scared of you."

"Then what are you scared of?"

I whispered, wishing the look of pure fear would disappear from her eyes.

"I'm scared of guys like you."

Then she turned around and began walking away, fading into the crowd of people.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

You know how something will be right under your nose but you won't actually see it for how it is? And then suddenly, at some random point, everything will click together and it'll be like your eyes have cleared up or something?

I just got that.

After school I tried to corner Kagome and force her to tell me about her bruise, but she was no where in sight. So I went home, thinking about her the whole ride there. Though, as soon as I stepped through my front door, I got it. The puzzle was solved.

Kagome, not wanting to go home when her father is there. The yelling and banging sounds from inside her house. The coldness of her father when I asked to speak to Kagome. Her bruise. Everything makes sense now.

Her dad hits her.

When I finally went to bed, my mind was spinning like crazy, thinking of a million different things I planned on doing the next day. Confronting Kagome. Saving Kagome. And kicking her good for nothing father's sorry ass.

As soon as I woke up I sped to get ready, getting out the door in record time. When I got to school I hurried and made my way to Kagome's locker. She was leaning against it, laughing at something Hojo was saying to her. I joined them.

"Oh, hi InuYasha."

Kagome gave me a small smile then looked down and began to wipe some invisible dust off of her jeans.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you."

She glanced up.

"About?"

I was about to talk when I noticed someone unwanted was still standing there, his full attention on me. I glared at Hojo.

"Do you mind?"

"What?"

"Piss off, we're talking!"

"InuYasha!"

Kagome scolded, a frown tugging at her lips.

"I-I'll catch up with you later."

Hojo waved a pathetic goodbye to Kagome then rushed off. I faced her again.

"You didn't need to be so rude, you know."

"I want to know where you got that bruise."

Her face paled and she looked completely taken back.

"W-what? Why?"

"Where'd you get it from Kagome?"

"InuYasha, it's nothing. Mind your own business."

She tried to turn away but I clasped her elbow and spun her back around, facing me again.

"Did someone hit you? Is that what it is?"

"InuYasha, stop."

"Someone did hit you. Okay then, who was it?"

"InuYasha!"

I lowered my voice and stared deep into her eyes.

"Was it your dad?"

Her mouth dropped open. And then she slapped me. Before I could yell at her for it, she started getting mad at me.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you usually ask people these questions? My father? My _father_? InuYasha, listen to me. My dad loves me very much and he would never cause me any pain! Geez, why the hell are you so God damn nosy?"

"Because I'm scared for you."

I whispered, making her stop glaring at me.

"You're what?"

"I said I'm scared for you."

"Why would you be scared for me?"

"Because Kagome! Think about how this is for me!"

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"First I meet a girl who I really like yet she won't tell me anything about her. Then she refuses to go home because of her dad, there's yelling sounds from inside her house, and she comes to school with a fucking bruise on her face! Of course I'm going to be scared for you!"

"When did you hear yelling sounds…?"

"When I dropped your car off. You're dad was pretty keen on keeping me away from you. Trying to hide something he did maybe?"

"InuYasha! My father _does not_ hit me!"

"How can I be sure?"

I dropped my head down. This girl is making me so incredibly paranoid with confusion and fear and she doesn't even know it.

"Trust me. He doesn't."

"Then where's the bruise from?"

"I just got in a small, careless accident. It's not even that big of a deal."

"…I'm not going to believe that all the way, but I won't argue this anymore."

I shook my head slowly and turned around, making my way _away _from Kagome.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Hey man, thanks for taking up my job. It takes a load off of me for sure."

Miroku and I were walking around downtown Saturday afternoon. I slapped him on the back in appreciation.

"No problem. My other job doesn't pay the greatest and besides, I've always wanted to be a lifeguard."

"Nah, you just like watching girls in swimsuits."

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well I can't deny that."

"So are things cooling down between you and Kagura?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm just done with her. She's really irritating after a while. And besides, someone else has been on my mind for the longest time."

I cocked up an eyebrow.

"Ooh, Miroku actually falling for one girl? Who is it?"

"Sango."

I almost choked on air.

"Dude! No way! You like _Sango_?"

He gave me a scared look.

"Is that bad? Oh no, is she a lesbian?"

I shook my head and laughed.

"No way man. She's straight. But Sango? I didn't think you'd fall for someone like her."

"Why not? She's smart, funny, easy to talk to, and really, really hot."

"Miroku, stop. She's like my little sister."

"Sorry. But, I mean…she's just so amazing. I can't get enough of her."

"And you say _I'm_ the one in love?"

Miroku actually blushed. This year is changing people more then I expected.

"Shut up. Unfortunately she doesn't look at me any different then she looks at the other guys. I don't stand out to her, I guess."

"It takes time man. You'll win her over eventually."

"Thanks. Same for you and Kagome."

I sighed heavily and shrugged my shoulders.

"I sure as hell hope so."

"No fucking way."

Miroku and I both looked straight ahead and were greatly surprised at what we saw. Standing in front of us in some jeans and a leather jacket was Kouga.

"Kouga? Dude!"

Miroku and I went forward and the three of us hugged. We all ruffled eachother's hair and pushed eachother around lightly.

"Man, what the hell are you doing here?"

I asked when we broke apart.

"I moved here at the beginning of summer to live near my girlfriend. I totally forgot you guys lived over here!"

"Yeah, small world."

"So, girlfriend?"

Miroku prodded, crossing his arms and leaning in.

"Must be pretty serious if you're moving to a new place just to be with her."

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty serious. Well, as serious as I can get."

We all laughed as he winked at us.

"It's serious enough that I'm going to kick anyone's ass who tries something with her, but not serious enough that I'd marry her or whatever."

"Have you cheated a lot?"

Kouga laughed and looked up at the sky before answering.

"InuYasha, man. Let's not use the word 'cheat'. It's so dirty. I prefer the term 'experimenting with different people'. And not much. Only once or twice a week when I go out clubbing."

Miroku and I laughed with him again but I knew he was thinking what I was thinking. That Kouga didn't deserve a penis.

"But she is so hot! Like, she's off the charts smoking. But anyway, enough about me. What's with you guys? How many girls you two banging at once?"

"Hehe, um, actually none so far. Not since school has started."

Kouga looked like I had just punched him in the face.

"I'm kind of shooting for someone right now so I don't want to mess it up by sleeping around."

Kouga shook his head and made a 'tsk' sound.

"You're going down InuYasha. Down, down, down."

"Whatever man. I can get some if I need to."

"Well get some soon, cause it looks like you need it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey Kouga? How about you come to this party we're going to tonight? It might be cool. We can catch up and everything."

"A high school party? Oh man. How mature sounding."

He teased us. Just because he's a year older, Kouga thinks he can school us in everything. What a douche.

"Yeah sure, I'll drop by. Give me the address and I'll meet you guys down there."

"Okay, it's at nine."

He smiled and took the address Miroku had scribbled down on a napkin.

"See you boys at nine."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Holla!"

Miroku and I greeted some people that said hi to us when we came to the house party. Someone went by with a tray of Jell-O shots so we both took two and quickly chugged them. We were ready to party.

I had spent way too much time obsessing over Kagome that now I needed to just chill out and let loose.

"Hey losers."

Kouga shouted, emerging from the crowd to come stand by us.

"This party's pretty fly other then the fact that some high schooler threw it. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, it's not bad."

We all made our way over to the big keg that was in the kitchen and poured ourselves a cup.

"Look at that gorgeous creature."

Kouga purred, watching one of the girls dancing.

"If you boys don't mind, I'm going to go and make my move!"

He winked and then strutted over to the girl, joining her in a dance. Miroku and I focussed on our cups when the dancing started to get heavier. No one wants to see that.

"Hey party animals."

I recognized the voice the minute I heard it. Miroku and I turned around and saw Kagome standing there, half smiling at us. She looked beautiful, as always, in a pair of ripped clingy jeans and a white tank top.

"Hey Kagome."

Miroku smiled as she moved in closer to us. I gave her a small wave. I hope she's not mad at me anymore.

"InuYasha, stop looking so guilty. I'm not mad at you anymore. You had all the reason to assume that."

Oh thank God. I breathed a sigh of relief and she let out a small giggle. Her giggle is so cute.

"Having fun?"

"Not really. I hate these things so much."

"Then why are you here?"

"To get away."

Is she trying to make me even more suspicious?

"From…?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but then she paused and took on a shocked expression instead.

"_Kouga_?"

Miroku and I turned around and saw Kouga coming towards us, something glinting in his eye, making him look somewhat unhappy.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing here? You said you were staying home tonight."

"I-I had a change of plans. Why are you here?"

He shrugged towards Miroku and I while keeping his gaze fixed on Kagome.

"I got invited."

"Uh, okay so you two know eachother I'm guessing?"

Miroku put in, breaking apart their little argument.

"Yeah, we do know eachother. This is my girlfriend, Kagome."

What. The. Fuck.

"You two are _dating_?"

Miroku spat out, his eyes bugging slightly. Kagome shot me a worried glance.

"Yeah, we are. This is the girl I was telling you about. The one who was so amazing? Amazing girls generally don't lie to their boyfriends though so now I'm kind of doubting her status."

I looked at Kagome, not even trying to hide the sadness and hurt from my eyes.

"You have a boyfriend?"

I whispered. Kagome looked away from me.

"How long have you been with eachother?"

"4 months."

Kouga answered my question, crossing his arms so his muscles were flexed.

"Kagome? Want to say something? Something that will explain why you've been lying to me?"

"Kouga, chill out."

Miroku warned, but Kouga just pushed him away and leaned forward, clutching Kagome's wrist tightly in his hand.

"Ah!"

She gasped, wincing in pain.

"We need to talk."

"Kouga!"

"I'll see you guys later."

And before we could argue, they disappeared into the crowd. I didn't even try going after them. Kagome had a boyfriend, and it wasn't me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I went home a few minutes after finding out about Kouga and Kagome. It was just too much. I was supposed to be the guy she would fall for, not Kouga. The more I thought about it the more pissed off I became. Kouga said he was 'experimenting with different people' twice a week. I bet Kagome had no idea that her so-called lover was cheating on her. It was sick and wrong and she didn't deserve it at all. My friendship and like towards Kouga slowly turned into hate and disgust and by the time I woke up Sunday morning, all I wanted to do was kill him.

"I need to see Kagome."

It was around 10:00AM and I had driven over to Kagome's house. She had some explaining to do. Her father answered the door, giving me the same cold look he had last time.

"I'm afraid she's busy."

"Well then she can un-busy herself for a minute."

He cocked an eyebrow up at me, giving me an even colder look.

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm InuYasha. Now I need to talk to your daughter."

"Well I won't let you in so you might as well turn around and drive home."

"Daddy?"

We both looked inside the house and found Kagome standing there, wearing some boxer shorts and the same white tank top as last night.

"Kagome, go back upstairs. I'm handling this."

"No, daddy it's okay. InuYasha come in."

I moved past her father and stepped into their house.

"Kagome I will not allow some boy to just come in unannounced!"

Kagome moved closer to her father and they began a whisper argument. He finally gave in and shook his head, then glared at me.

"If anything happens…"

The he turned on his heel and went into another room. Kagome faced me.

"…Hi."

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Kouga."

A pained look crossed her face, but she nodded her head anyway.

"Let's go upstairs, there's more privacy."

I followed her up to her bedroom, which was gigantic and all white. White bed, white walls, white floor, white. She sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her. I sat down.

"What do you need to know?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"It just never came up…"

"What about all the times I've flirted with you? You could have mentioned it then!"

"InuYasha, why is this so important? Who cares that I have a boyfriend?"

"_I_ care! And it's not even the fact that you have one, it's the fact that it's _Kouga_!"

"W-what's wrong with Kouga?"

"Everything? He's a pig. Trust me, I've known him for a long time and he's not boyfriend material."

She looked down, a tear slipping from her eye.

"I know he's not."

What?

"Then why are you with him?"

She then buried her head in her hands and her small body began to shake as she quietly sobbed.

"Kagome? What?"

I placed my hand on her shoulder and rubbed small circled on it for comfort.

"Why are you with Kouga?"

"Because I have no other choice."

She said in a small, muffled voice. And now I was super confused.

"Don't have a choice? Of course you have a choice. Just tell him it's over. It's not that hard."

"You don't understand InuYasha."

Kagome cried, lifting her head up and staring me in the eye.

"You just don't get it."

As her words sunk in I actually gave her a good look. I felt like someone stole all my air and that I couldn't breathe. Kagome's bruise was still on her face, but a new cut was scabbing on her lower lip. Her arms had bruises scattered all across them and another bruise was peaking out from under her shirt.

"Holy shit."

I breathed. And then she started to cry again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Did he…did he do this to you?"

My voice cracked. I was so scared for her. I wished this was all a big misunderstanding and that I was wrong about everything. But she just started to cry even harder.

"Fuck Kagome."

I squeezed my eyes tightly together and leaned forward, rubbing my hands over my face. This can't be real.

"Fuck…"

I sat up and pulled her tightly against my chest, burying my head in her hair. When her sobs started to subside I lifted my head and rested my chin on her head.

"You can't ever see him again. I won't let you."

"InuYasha, you don't get it."

She said in a shaky voice. I pushed her back to look at her.

"What don't I get?"

"I can't just leave him. I've tried! But it just gets so much worse…he wont leave me alone."

"Is…is that why he moved here?"

"He didn't trust me. It was so much easier when he didn't live here. I'm so scared now."

More tears sprung from her eyes and I pulled her to me again.

"I hate this so much Kagome. Why don't you just tell someone? Like the cops?"

"I can't InuYasha! He'll just come after me the next chance he gets. He won't even stay in jail if he gets in there. He'll get his grandfather to pay for his bail. There's nothing I can do."

"Does anyone else know?"

"My father…that's why he's so overprotective of me. He knows he can't do anything about Kouga or else I'll just get hurt even more. So he tries to keep everyone else shut out of my life. That yelling you heard that one night was us arguing. He wants to deal with Kouga but I know he can't do anything. I'm trapped."

I pushed her back and stood up, making my way to the door.

"W-where are you going?"

"To go and see someone."

"InuYasha, don't. Please don't go and see Kouga, please!"

She leapt off her bed and ran to me, clutching my shirt in her fists and leaning her forehead against my chest.

"I'm begging you."

"How can I not! Look what he's doing to you!"

"Please…"

She sobbed, clutching my shirt tighter. Looking down at her broke my heart. She was in so much pain and I didn't know how to help her. But another part of me was so enchanted by her, clasping onto me with her teary eyed face. She never looked more beautiful. There was only one thing I wanted to do at that moment.

I gently lifted her chin up with my finger, making her look at me. And then I leaned down and placed my lips against hers. And you know what? She kissed me back. Everything was forgotten right then and I was so incredibly happy. But then her cellphone went off, forcing us to part.

"It's Kouga."

She breathed a frightened glint in her eyes.

"Don't answer."

"I have to."

She opened the phone and placed it over her ear, her hands shaking, her lip trembling.

"H-hello?"

"Let me see the phone Kagome."

She signaled for me to be quiet.

"…Okay."

She closed her phone shut, then went over to her dresser and started pulling come clothes out.

"What did he say?"

"He wants me to meet him."

"So you're going to?"

Her silence answered the question.

"Why the hell are you going to see him?"

"Leave it InuYasha."

She took her clothes and passed me out of the room, locking herself in the bathroom down the hall. A few minutes later, she came out in a pair of jeans and a red zip-up hoody.

"I'm going with you if you're going to go see him."

"No you're not InuYasha."

"Yes I am Kagome! I'm not going to let you go there by yourself so you can get beaten some more."

She paused before going down her stairs and glared at me.

"This is none of your business. You want to know why I don't tell people stuff? It's because they act like they care and try and control me, thinking it'll help. Forget you even know about this."

She then rushed down the stairs and walked out the front door. I was right at her heels.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Kagome? One minute you're crying and confessing you're horrible situation to me and the next you're shutting me out again!"

"It was a mistake that you found out. Leave it alone because I can deal with it just fine."

"You obviously can't since you're still putting up with this shit!"

"InuYasha can you just stop and get a hold of-"

"What's this?"

We stopped our argument and looked up. Kouga was standing at the edge of Kagome's driveway, an irritated look in his eyes.

"K-Kouga. I thought we were meeting at the park."

"And I thought we were meeting alone."

He said, his eyes lingering on me.

"Hi Kouga."

My voice was cold but I refrained myself from killing him.

"What is he doing here Kagome?"

"He was just leaving."

She shot me a warning look. I chose to ignore it.

"So, what you two doing today?"

"We're going to have some alone time together. Alone."

"InuYasha, go home."

Kagome whispered her eyes more pleading now.

"I think that you guys have too much alone time. And besides, Kagome and I already made plans man. Too bad."

A fire burned in Kouga's eyes as he glared at me, grinding his teeth together.

"How about we talk some more in the park. Much more private."

"Sure thing."

Kouga waited until we were next to him, then the three of us silently walked down to the park. As we walked, I had my hand in my pocket on my cell, my fingers skillfully texting the whole way there.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"InuYasha, why don't you just piss off. I told you that Kagome and I needed some alone time."

We were at the most secluded park in town. Willow trees surrounded the field we were in and the closest road was a good 5 or 10-minute walk away.

"Kouga, what do you and Kagome even do with all this alone time you guys have together?"

He gave me a cocky smirk, then winked at Kagome.

"We usually tend to find something to do."

"Is that something that you two do together something you do with the girls at the nightclub? You know the ones you hook up with every week behind Kagome's back?"

He looked pissed. Kagome's eyes flared up in fear.

"What are you talking about…?"

"Or is Kagome the only lucky girl you beat?"

Kagome's eyes were drowned in fear and her small body shook a bit as she watched. Kouga's eyes burned and his face went a deep shade of red.

"Where are you getting this shit from InuYasha?"

He whipped his head in Kagome's direction.

"Are you feeding him these lies?"

She didn't answer so he started towards her.

"You fucking little bitch."

"Get the hell away from her Kouga."

I growled, taking a step forward. Kouga cocked an eyebrow up at me and smirked.

"Now, why would I do that? She _is_ my girlfriend."

And then he quickly moved to her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her a little too tightly against him. Kagome winced in pain as his fingers pressed against her, bruising her skin.

"And I have the right to touch her anyway I want."

And then I just snapped. In a flash I was at Kouga's side, my fist slamming into his jaw. He instantly released his grip on Kagome and stumbled back. Once he regained his balance he wiped the blood off of his mouth and shook his head at me, a low laugh erupting from deep in his throat.

"Oh…that's not how friends play with eachother InuYasha. You should know better."

He then leapt towards me, his hand wrapping around my throat.

"InuYasha!"

Kagome cried, trying to come closer.

"Stay…back…Kagome!"

I choked out, then swung my leg into Kouga's knee joint. His legs collapsed on him, but he caught himself. His hand fell from my throat.

And then the rest was just one big bloody blur. We swung punches and slammed elbows and rammed knees into eachother. Just as I was getting pinned down, some more people entered the field.

"InuYasha!"

Miroku ran forward, the rest of my boys following behind. Miroku and Hachi grabbed Kouga from behind and threw him off and Itsuki helped me up. They locked him in a hold, as much as Kouga struggled, and I slowly strutted up to him, spitting the blood out of my mouth.

"Now, now Kouga. Don't you know how to play nicely?"

"Let me go."

He growled as a small stream of blood ran down his chin.

I swung a hard punch to the side of his face, making him fall back into the guy's arms. They straightened him up and I cracked my knuckles, giving Kouga a smile. Just as I was about to hit him again, Kagome's voice reached my ears.

"InuYasha stop!"

Everyone turned to look at the teary-eyed girl, sitting on her knees, her body shaking as she cried.

"No more…please, just no more…"

Why was she crying? I was helping her out. Reluctantly, I lowered my fist. I focussed back on Kouga, who looked like he had enough.

"Okay Kouga, here's the deal. You pack your shit up and move out of town. Don't make contact with Kagome _ever_ again. If I hear that you're still in town by Wednesday, then my boys and me will finish this off. Except we won't go as easy on you as we did tonight. And if you have any problems with this, then we'll just report you to the police."

His glare on me darkened.

"Hey, it's a win lose situation man."

Hachi and Miroku let Kouga go, shoving against him as they walked past. His eyes were fixated on Kagome and then he cracked a smile at her.

"It was fun while it lasted Kagome. Too bad it's the end."

Then he started walking the other way, not looking back once.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming."

"No problem man, anytime. As soon as I got your text I knew you were in trouble. But what was this all about?"

I started down at Kagome, who was getting helped up by Rae. I've never seen so much hurt and pain in one person's eyes. Without tearing my glance from her I answered the question.

"Let's just say Kouga was asking for it, and I just happened to be there to give it to him."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The 'Kouga Incident' happened almost two weeks ago. Thankfully, he was out of town. As much of a dick that guy is, he really does know when enough is enough. I just feel bad for the next girl he goes out with.

The downside to this whole thing is that Kagome has completely ignored me. She won't even glance my way. I've tried to get Sango to tell me what's up with her but even she doesn't know, and those two are _always_ together. At least I've realized that you can go crazy in only a short period of two weeks, because not seeing her smile everyday is driving me to the nuthouse.

"So you and Kagome are no more, huh?"

Rae asked me one lunch as we were sitting in our spot.

"Dude, they never were anything."

Miroku gave me a sympathetic smile and bumped my arm.

"She's just a girl, man. There's plenty of others out there."

But I only want Kagome.

I didn't say that. They would've mistaken my affections towards her for something more serious. Everyone knows that InuYasha Kamaki does not fall in love. Only problem is, is that I'm starting to doubt that theory myself.

"Too bad. She's a hottie."

"So, uh…"

Hachi hadn't been saying anything for a bit but he finally spoke up.

"Does this mean someone else could hook up with her?"

I shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes, leaning my head back against a locker.

"I don't know. It's her life so I guess so."

"So could someone like…oh, I don't know, one of _us_ hook up with her?"

I opened my eyes and gave him a look.

"Are you trying to say something Hachi? Is there someone you have in _mind_?"

My voice dripped in sarcasm. I knew who he was talking about.

"It's just that…like, she's _really_ hot."

He rolled his eyes up for emphasis.

"And I've been checking her out since day one."

I didn't say anything. The rest of the guys were silent as well.

"So, you don't mind, right?"

I looked at him again, except with a cold glare. He looked down at his fumbling hands.

"I was just wondering."

"Give it a rest man."

Miroku shook his head and patted me shoulder. My life sucks.

"Uh oh…"

Everyone looked at Itsuki the minute the words came out of his mouth. He was staring down the hall so we all looked down there as well.

I should have never looked.

Walking down the hall was Kagome and Hojo. With their hands intertwined in eachother. And she was smiling. She was happy holding Hojo's hand.

"I guess Kagome is _really_ off limits now."

Hachi commented, but I didn't even have the strength to tear my eyes from them and give him a good whack in the head.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Kagome and _Hojo_?"

Miroku choked out as they walked out of our site.

"They're _together_?"

"That, man, is sick and unnatural."

"Hot girls do not date fagots…do they?"

"Well you've had hot girlfriends before so obviously they do."

Hachi fingered Rae.

I couldn't speak. I was stunned. Kagome was with Hojo? What about…what about me? We kissed! She kissed me back. Did that mean nothing?

I almost smacked myself the minute I thought that. I'm sounding like a chick. I always used to kiss girls and it never meant anything. Then again, the keyword there is 'used' to. I haven't hooked up with any girl this whole school year. I haven't wanted any girl. Any girl but her.

"You okay InuYasha?"

"What?"

All the guys were looking at me with…concern? Since when did I need their pity?

"Feh. Yeah I'm fine. It's not like I care if she's with some other guy. It's a free country."

Liar, liar pants on fire. I care way more then I should. I stood up and began to walk away.

"InuYasha?"

"I need to go…do something."

That 'something' I needed to do was head over to the juniors part of the school and lean up against Kagome's locker, waiting for her to come by. The bell rang and all the students gathered their belonging from their lockers. Almost every junior girl smiled at me or waved a hello. I ignored them all. Then, finally, the girl I was waiting for came by.

With Hojo.

"Um, do you want me to leave?"

He asked Kagome, but she just shook her head a 'no' and smiled at him. They squeezed eachother's hands. I wanted to squeeze his neck.

"Excuse me InuYasha. I need to get my books."

"And I need to talk to you about something."

She exhaled deeply and pursed her lips tightly together.

"Well it'll have to wait because class is starting soon and I'm going to be late."

"Then be late. I need to talk to you."

"InuYasha, I am not going to be 5 minutes late to my class just so I can talk to you."

"It's going to take more then 5 minutes. Might as well skip the whole class."

"I don't skip classes just to talk to someone."

"Well this talk is about something important so it's worth it."

Hojo shifted on his feet uncomfortably, glancing down at his watch. I glared at him.

"If this is taking so long you can just fuck off. You aren't even a part of this conversation."

"Hojo?"

Kagome softened her voice and turned her attention to him.

"You head on to class. I'll meet you after school."

"W-what about you?"

"I won't be attending class this afternoon."

She shot me a dirty glance.

"But Kagome! Skipping class is bad and is a bad choice!"

"I'll be fine. Just make an excuse for me. Thanks Hojo."

She thanked him before he could argue. He sighed heavily then leaned down and quickly pecked her lips.

"See you after school."

With a nervous but warning look at me, he turned on his heel and sped walked away. Kagome crossed her arms and turned back to me.

"This better be important."

"It is. Let's go outside to talk."

She followed me as I led the way.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Okay InuYasha, what is so important that you needed to talk about?"

I had led her to a semi-secluded spot on our school's field. We were standing in the shade of a large tree. Kagome had crossed her arms and was tapping her foot impatiently. Here we go.

"I don't understand why you're with Hojo."

"Maybe it's because, oh I don't know, I _like_ him?"

Immediately, I started to shake my head.

"No. No you don't like him."

"What, so now you tell me how I'm feeling?"

"It's not like that. I just know that you don't really like him."

She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Then why the hell am I going out with him InuYasha?"

"I don't know! You tell me!"

"It's because I _like_ him!"

I knew she was lying. I knew that wasn't the truth.

"Kagome, you don't like him. I know you don't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just know you. And I know that you'd never fall for someone like Hojo."

"Obviously you don't know me then InuYasha."

Her voice had softened and a sad look crossed her face.

"Well you aren't giving me the _chance_ to know you Kagome."

She looked away. I am _not_ letting this go until I get an answer.

"Why are you so distant from me…?"

She exhaled deeply then faced me with a stronger expression.

"Because InuYasha. I know what guys like you are like. I don't want to get involved with someone like you."

"Well its too late! You've gotten involved!"

"How is that? All I've done is tried to keep my distance from you. How have I gotten involved with you?"

It hurt me to think about it but I think she forgot about what happened between us.

"We kissed Kagome. That counts as getting involved."

"You kissed me. It's different."

"No it's not because you kissed me back!"

The sad look came onto her face again and she furrowed her brows in frustration.

"InuYasha! Leave it alone. I'm with Hojo now so that's that."

"Please tell me why you're with him…please."

I hated this. Here I was, the Great InuYasha Kamaki, begging at some girl's feet just for her to notice me. I really have changed.

"I'm with him because he's…safe."

She whispered, staring at her feet as she spoke. Her words triggered my temper.

"Safe?! You're dating him because he's safe? That's retarded."

"How is it?"

She yelled, her eyes glistening in tears that hadn't fallen yet.

"Because Kagome! You're cowering away from life! You can't just be with someone because they're afraid. It doesn't work that way!"

"InuYasha! Stop! This is the only way I can protect myself. I can't get hurt again; I'm just not strong enough. So stop accusing me of cowering and being afraid when you have no idea what it's like to have your heart broken!"

Her yelling hitched as a few tears spilled out of her large chocolate eyes.

"I know what it's like to have my heart broken, Kagome."

I said, my voice quiet and monotone. She shook her head at me and scoffed.

"Really? When did this happened?"

"It's happening right now Kagome."

It was silent as she stared at me, her mouth slightly gaping open.

"What are you talking about…?"

"I'm talking about you Kagome. Why do you think I care so much? Why do you think I'm getting so involved with you?"

Since she didn't answer I continued.

"It's because I…"

My mouth dried up and my words died, but I forced myself to finish.

"It's because I think I'm falling in love with you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

You know when people say time momentarily stops when something big happens? Well I never really understood that. Not until I told Kagome how I felt.

She just stood there, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide and surprised. I fidgeted nervously, hoping she would break the awkward silence some how. She wasn't saying anything.

"Are you going to continue staring at me and making this even more awkward or are you going to say something?"

I mumbled, refusing to meet her gaze until I was done talking. Her mouth snapped shut and her eyes seemed to shrink back to their normal size.

"I…"

More awkward silence.

"Well can you just say something? Please?"

"What am I supposed to say to that InuYasha?"

"I don't know. Anything."

"I can't tell you what you want me to hear…if that's what you're getting at."

So does this mean…?

"You're saying you don't love me then."

I stated, forcing the lump in my throat to go down. Kagome's expression softened yet tightened at the same time and her eyes went glassy with unshed tears.

"I'm saying I can't love you."

Before I could protest, the bell rung, signaling class was over.

"Where does this leave us Kagome?"

She gave me a pained look but didn't glance away.

"It leaves me with Hojo."

Then she turned around and started heading back to the school. I reached forward and clutched her small wrist in my hand.

"Kagome! Fuck, you can't just leave me like that!"

She turned her large chocolate eyes at me, which had tears slowly dripping out from them. Her lip trembled slightly as she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Just watch me."

My grip loosened on her, my mouth dropped open slightly. And then she slid her wrist out of my hand and walked away from me. Leaving me all alone.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

I think I understand why people commit suicide. Not that I'd ever consider doing it myself, it's just I think I get where they're coming from. It's a suck feeling. It's like all the colours around you have faded, making the world just one gray place and you're all alone in it.

That's basically how I feel right now.

First of all, you need to know something. I have never been rejected. Ever. I mean, there are those select few girls who try to play hard to get because they think that'll increase their sexiness or something. Yet I've always ended up getting those girls. No girl has ever flat out told me no. I've told girls I loved them, even if I never really meant it, and they all said it back.

All except Kagome.

And the worse part of that is that out of all the girls I've ever said 'I love you' to, she's the only one I ever really loved.

Yet she chose Hojo. Over me.

Now that I think about it, as I lie in bed doing nothing for the third day in a row, I can see why. What's to like about me? I'm a jerk. I treat girls like shit. I don't even think I look that nice. I just never argued it because everyone else claimed I did. I mean, I have silver hair and gold eyes. What a freak show. Plus, I'm completely fake around everyone.

Everyone but Kagome.

Whoever said love was a magical and glorious thing is full of shit. Love sucks. It's a cruel game of cat and mouse. All you do is keep your love a secret until, one day, you decide to go after your 'one and only'. After trying to get them to love you they can either go with you or leave you in the dust. Besides, most relationships don't even work out. I don't even need love. Who does?

Determined that my 'no love needed' theory would work, I got out of bed and jumped into the shower. I threw on some jeans and a striped long sleeve shirt, then went over to Miroku's room.

"Hey man."

He was pulling on a black hoodie and nodded for me to come in.

"Hey InuYasha. How's the whole getting over Kagome thing going?"

Dammit Miroku.

"Ugh."

I fell on my stomach on the bed, my theory evaporating as I did so.

"Oops. I think I just planted her back in your head, eh?"

"You suck ass."

I growled into the bed, making Miroku laugh as he sat down on the bed.

"So you've officially hit rock bottom."

"Ugh."

"You know, it's not that hard to tell if she really doesn't love you."

"What the hell are you talk ing about?"

I mumbled.

"Just make her jealous. See what she does."

That perked my interest. I lifted my head from the bed and cocked an eyebrow.

"Explain."

"Well, maybe Kagome is just with Hojo to…I don't know, spark something in you. So why don't you do the same? Just pick a girl and have a relationship with her. See what Kagome thinks of that."

"That…might work. But how do I just pick a girl?"

"You're InuYasha. It won't be that hard. But you have to pick someone that Kagome doesn't particularly like. Someone who would make her even more jealous."

Miroku's idea triggered something in me. Something called determination.

"I'll do it."

"Okay man, but you'll need some training."

"What? I already have experience with girls, dummy."

Miroku laughed and shook his head.

"Awe, naïve InuYasha. I'm not talking about that. You may have experience getting girls, but you have no clue how to keep them. Plus, we have to make sure that when you see Kagome with Hojo you're not going to crumble into a pathetic loser."

I nodded my head with intensity.

"Alright. But how am I going to learn all of this by school on Monday?"'

Miroku cracked a smile and pointed to himself.

"Okay man."

I sat up, positioning myself so I was leaning closer to him.

"Teach me."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Okay dude, there she is."

Miroku whispered to me, Monday morning. We were at my locker and down the hall was Kagome. She was wearing black jeans and a tight red zip up sweater. Hojo was practically attached to her, his hand wrapped around hers as they chatted with some people.

"Man, she looks so pretty."

I groaned, not ever wanting to take my eyes off of her. Miroku smacked me across the head.

"Focus man! You're on a mission here. Just remember that she's _just_ a girl who's with Hojo. And you're just a boy who doesn't give a shit about what she does. Don't make it seem like you want her. It'll make you look weak."

"Right…okay."

"You are InuYasha Kamaki. Player of the school. Every girl wants you but only one gets you. And that one girl-"

"Is not Kagome Higurashi."

"Right. Now,"

Miroku checked his watch then slapped me on the shoulder.

"Your girlfriend will be here in precisely-"

"Hey baby."

Miroku and I both turned around, and I just couldn't help but smile at what we saw.

"Hey babe."

Kikyo's smile stretched farther as I winked at her. She was decked out in a pair of tight low rode jeans and a black tank top that exposed her stomach. Miroku gave me a nudge.

"I'm going now. Remember what I told you."

Then he walked down the hall, leaving me alone with Kikyo.

"Hey, let's walk around for a bit. Okay?"

Kikyo nodded her head and we started making our way down the hall. Kagome and Hojo were only a short distance ahead of me so I got ready to launch the plan into action. I placed my arm around Kikyo's shoulder and tugged her closer to me. Her arm went behind my back and gripped my side. She looked up at me and smiled. I winked again. We were getting closer so I began with the plan.

"Babe, you just look so hot today. You know that?"

"Awe, you think so?"

We were officially in Kagome hearing range now, so I slowed the pace down but kept my eyes on Kikyo.

"Yeah, I really do."

"Well I'm sure you know that you look hot, as always."

"InuYasha?"

Kikyo and I both drew our heads up to find that we were right next to Kagome and Hojo. What a coincidence…

"Oh! Hey Kagome. What's up?"

She eyed Kikyo suspiciously, then looked at me again.

"…Nothing. Um, so you and Kikyo…?"

I grinned down at Kikyo, sliding my hand down from her shoulder to around her waist.

"Yeah. Kikyo and me. She's my first _real_ girlfriend."

Kagome's eyes flashed with something that I couldn't quite place. Something…angry looking.

"Girlfriend?"

She asked, her voice flat and cold.

"She's your _girlfriend_?"

Was she jealous? Was that jealousy dripping from her ice-cold voice?

"Yeah. I am. Got a problem with that Higurashi?"

Kikyo snarled, a smirk gracing her lips. Kagome completely ignored Kikyo, keeping a steady gaze at me. After a while I started shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. It felt like her eyes were drilling into my soul and I didn't like it one bit.

"Good for you."

She finally said, a smile coming to her lips. That caught me off guard completely.

"W-what?"

"Good for you. That's what I said. Isn't that what you wanted? My approval?"

Her eyebrow cocked up at me yet her smile stayed on her face. I don't know what to say.

"Uh…"

"He doesn't need the approval of some preppy little bitch."

Kikyo drawled, her eyes glinting with joy. She lived for this stuff. Kagome finally turned her attention to Kikyo, as if she just noticed she was there.

"Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me. Or are your panties in too much of a knot that you can't hear straight?"

Kagome's face stayed calm, placid. Yet somehow I could tell a fire was blazing inside her.

"Well at least I wear panties. Unlike you, Kikyo, who is too busy being a whore to even remember to put them back on."

Kikyo's smile dropped.

"Are you seriously insulting me because I'm not a scrawny little virgin like you? Don't you wonder why guys come to me for a good time instead of you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes up and exhaled deeply.

"Listen Kikyo, I'm not even going to waste my breath trying to explain to you why you're a whore. Let's just leave it as it is, alright?"

Kagome shot me a glance, then turned back to Hojo, who was nervously watching the catfight.

"You know Kagome, you really shouldn't be going on about how I'm _such_ a whore. Weren't you the one who had a little sleepover at InuYasha's house a few weeks ago?"

I could see Kagome's whole body stiffen. She slowly turned back around.

"…What?"

"That's right. Don't think you were all discreet and secretive about it. I know that you lost your 'pureness' to InuYasha. Did you think he actually loved you?"

Kagome was silent; her eyes burning with anger and her mouth clenched shut. Kikyo cackled at the girl.

"Awe! You really did think that he loved you. Too bad, he's with _me_ now."

Kagome looked at me. Tears were threatening to fall from her still burning eyes.

"You promised to not to say anything."

And then she pushed past us and rushed down the hall before I could even protest.

"Kagome!"

Hojo bellowed after her, reaching his hand out as if it could stop her.

"What a little pest."

Kikyo sneered, then pressed her body tightly against mine.

"But now that she's gone…"

And I just flipped.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?"

I yelled, pushing her away from me. She looked startled, but smiled anyway.

"What are you talking about? I thought she as annoying you?"

"No Kikyo, she wasn't annoying me! _You're_ annoying me!"

Her smile dropped and she tried to get closer but I stepped back.

"Nothing happened between me and Kagome, for your information."

"B-but Yura saw her leaving your house that Saturday morning. Of course something happened! Why else would she have spent the night with you?"

"She needed a place to stay because her dad and her were in a fight."

"So…nothing happened?" 

"Nothing happened."

Kikyo sneered and shook her head.

"Like I believe that. It's you InuYasha. You sleep with every girl."

"Stop making me sound like that Kikyo!"

I groaned, tugging at my hair.

"How many girls have I slept with this year, huh? Think about it…none. There has been no girls so far."

"So you and Kagome did nothing?"

"Nothing. I slept on the couch, completely away from her."

Kikyo was silent for a minute, then slowly strutted up to me.

"You know, I can change the fact you haven't slept with any girls this year…"

"Urg!"

I groaned loudly, squeezing my eyes shut.

"You are fucked up Kikyo."

I growled, shaking my head as I followed the path that Kagome had fled down. I just had to get her back. No way was I losing someone like her. No way in hell.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

I ran the way Kagome had gone, hoping I'd catch up with her. My guess was that she went outside so I headed out of the school and began searching the yard. Not spotting her on the field, I took off to the parking lot. In the distance I saw a girl walking down the street. Kagome. I shot after her, reaching her in record time.

"Kagome!"

I breathed once I got to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She cautiously turned around. I wish she didn't. Her beautiful big chocolate eyes had tears streaming from them.

"Oh hell Kagome, I am so sorry."

"What do you want InuYasha?"

Her voice sounded so small, so defeated. Nothing like the strong, headstrong girl I knew.

"I want you to hear me out."

"I don't think I can InuYasha. I don't think I can ever hear your voice again."

"Kagome, please. I'm begging you."

And I literally was. My eyes were showing far more emotion then I ever had, but I didn't try and hide it. Kagome needed to know.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you intentionally."

"Well you did!"

She looked down, her tears dropping down onto her runners.

"What Kikyo said was wrong. It was inconsiderate and not at all the truth. I set her straight after you left."

"Yeah, I'm sure. What did you do to convince her? Do her in the hallway?"

She scoffed, looking up at me with her broken hearted face.

"I don't love Kikyo, let alone like her."

"Then why is she your girlfriend? Is she your fuck buddy or something?"

I groaned again, shaking my head.

"It's not like that! I'm not like that…not anymore."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

My expression softened and I moved closer to Kagome, whose eyes wouldn't stop shedding tears.

"Then look closer."

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you use her to hurt me?"

She whispered. I took a deep breath.

"I did it to make you jealous. I wanted to make you feel the way I feel when I see you with Hojo."

Her breath hitched as I gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. It was quiet between us, until she took a step back.

"I think you've caused far more then enough drama in my life InuYasha Kamaki."

"What…what are you saying then?"

One more tear escaped from her eye.

"I'm saying that I want you out of my life. Completely."

A chill ran down my spine. The world took on a darker look.

"…You don't really want that."

She just shook her head and then walked away, leaving me alone once again.

"InuYasha? InuYasha wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open, revealing a very blurry and dark world.

"You okay man?"

My vision eventually cleared and Miroku's face came into view, looking down at me.

"…What?"

He handed me a bottle of water and I gingerly accepted it. Just as the water trickled down my throat, I noticed how thirsty I was. I finished the bottle up and rubbed my eyes, making things even clearer. I was sitting in the park, leaning against the playground. The sky was dark and no one was around.

"You were so out of it."

Miroku said, sitting down next to me. I looked on the other side of me and saw empty bottles scattered everywhere.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, man. You tell me. I came here a bit ago looking for you and found you lying here, passed out."

He indicated to the empty bottles.

"Looks like you've had a little too much to drink."

"That would explain the massive headache."

The bottles consisted of more then a several beers and a bottle of whisky.

"I wonder why you don't have alcohol poisoning."

Miroku pondered, kicking the whisky bottle with his foot.

"Why did you get so wasted all by your lonesome on a Monday morning anyway? You left the school at like 8:30AM so I'm guessing you've been at it all day. It's already passed midnight."

He said, turning to me. Why did I? Then, very slowly, my memory un-fogged the slightest bit. I remember being upset about Kagome, so I headed to the bar. Then I guess I just got even more depressed and went to get some liquor. I've always been an emotional drinker. But I must have been pretty upset about Kagome to drink this much. Damn that girl and her hold over my emotions.

"I have to go and talk to someone."

I said, stumbling up. I think I'm still a little bit drunk.

"Okay. I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks Miroku. Just drop me off where I need to go and then go home. I'll meet you later."

"Sure thing."

We walked over to his car and climbed in. I gave Miroku the directions and he started the engine. If you won't come to me Kagome, then I'll have to keep going to you.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

I don't think that Mr. Higurashi will allow a drunken teenage boy to visit his daughter at 1:30AM, so knocking on the front door of Kagome's house was out of the question. Instead, I walked into the backyard and studied the windows. Kagome's was the one on the left. Luckily for me, there was a ladder leaning on the side of the house so I just moved it under her window and carefully climbed up. Balancing myself, I pulled out my cellphone and dialed her number. I could hear it ringing from inside the house. A few minutes later she answered.

"…Hello?"

She said in a groggy voice.

"It's me."

A pause.

"What do you want InuYasha? It's one thirty in the morning. Let me go to sleep."

"I need to talk to you. Just open your window."

"What? Why? Are you…oh hell InuYasha, you better not be…"

I saw a shadow moving from inside the house, and then the window was propped open. Kagome stood there in boxer shorts and a baggy shirt, her mouth gaping open.

"Oh my God."

I hung up my cell and offered her a small smile.

"Can I come in?"

With her mouth still hanging open, she moved to the side, allowing me room to clamber into her room. I did just that, tripping and almost falling on my face as I did so.

"What are you doing here?"

She hissed, closing the window after me.

"I am so sorry Kagome."

"That you woke me?"

"Well…that…and about Kikyo."

I slurred, noticing that I sounded really drunk. Maybe it hadn't worn off as much as I thought it had.

"You're drunk."

She whispered, shaking her head at me.

"No, I am not."

I said, but hiccuped after speaking.

"I can smell the alcohol on you. You're absolutely tanked InuYasha."

"Why do you want me out of your life?"

I asked her, catching her off guard.

"W-what?"

"Why? I don't want you out of mine."

"It's just…"

She sighed, fumbling with her hands. Finally she met my gaze.

"My world is better without you."

"But…"

I stepped closer to her so that we were almost touching.

"My world is _nothing_ without you."

"InuYasha, please. Don't do this to me."

"Don't do what…?"

I murmured, running my finger up and down her bare arm. I breathed in her intoxicating smell, letting it fill me up completely.

"You need to leave."

She whispered, her voice sounding unsure.

"You need to let me back into your world."

And then I bent down and captured her lips in my own. A warm sensation shot through me as we kissed again, but it ended soon as she jerked away.

"InuYasha…no. I can't."

"Why not?"

She looked up at me, her eyes searching mine.

"Go home and get some sleep. Take something for your hangover tomorrow or else you won't be able to concentrate."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

I asked as she opened the window for me. She stiffened, but moved out of the way so I could climb out.

"Goodnight InuYasha."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

I am quite an outrageous guy. I woke up at my usual time in the morning, only finding out that I had probably the worst hangover of all time. It sucked. My head felt like it was going to burst any minute, and I couldn't even talk because my own voice was too loud. But you know what I did? I got out of bed, showered, got dressed, ate, and drove to school. Just so I could see Kagome. Not many guys are that crazy about a girl to go to that extent. Then again, I'm pretty much more then crazy about Kagome.

"Feeling better?"

Miroku asked me at lunchtime as I shoved my books into my locker. I just groaned in response, making him chuckle. No, in fact, I was not feeling better. I was feeling worse. My headache had gotten even more painful and Kagome avoided me all morning. So no, thank you very much, I was not feeling better.

"Listen InuYasha, you know I'm sorry about the whole Kikyo thing…right?"

Miroku asked me, sincerity glinting in his eyes. I nodded my head, not wanting to speak. I really did forgive him. All he was trying to do was help me get Kagome. Even though it all backfired on me…

"Inu-baby?"

Miroku and I both turned around to see Kikyo standing there, her lips pouting out.

"What do you want Kikyo?"

I groaned, not only because she was annoying but also because my voice sounded shrill and awful to my ears. Damn hangover.

"I want you to forgive me baby."

She cooed, stepping closer.

"How about no."

"Don't be mean Inu! You know we'll get through this…that's what couples do."

"Kikyo!"

I yelled, not even caring that it made my head scream. She needed to get this and the only way I could drill it into her thick skull was if I shouted.

"We are not a couple! It was a mistake to even suggest that to you!"

She looked puzzled so I continued.

"The only reason I 'dated' you was to make Kagome jealous. That's all."

Her puzzled expression turned to awe with a smudge of…sadness? I lowered my voice and softened my eyes.

"I'm sorry Kikyo. It was wrong to use you like that and I shouldn't have brought you into this."

She was silent for a while but then she finally spoke up, her head slowly shaking.

"I just don't understand…"

"What? What is there to not get?"

She brought her head up and faced me, her eyebrow arching up.

"Why would you choose someone like her over someone like me?"

Oh. My. God. Too bad you can't hit girls because this one seriously needs a good smack on the head.

"You're impossible Kikyo! How can you not get this? I _don't_ feel the same way about you!"

"How do you feel about Kagome then?"

I pictured her face smiling and the way she said my name. I imagined her tinkering little laugh, the sweet smell of vanilla that floated around her, the softness of her lips…I couldn't control my smile.

"I love her."

Kikyo looked taken aback and was speechless for a bit.

"W-what? You love her?"

"Yeah…I really do."

She sneered at me, crossing her arms.

"InuYasha Kamaki does not fall in love."

My smile dropped but I didn't look away from her.

"Then obviously you don't know InuYasha Kamaki that well."

"I don't need this right now."

She turned around and began walking away, but shouted to me over her shoulder.

"Let's just hope that I'll be willing to take you back when you realize your lover girl's a disappointment!"

"Feh. She sure knows how to make someone go mad."

I chuckled, turning back around to Miroku. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened. Miroku wasn't standing there alone. Kagome was beside him.

"Uh…hi Kagome."

I shot Miroku a look but he just shrugged his shoulders and walked the other way, leaving us alone.

"What…what's up?"

Act cool, casual, calm. Do not freak out.

"You defended me."

She stated calmly, her voice not showing any emotion.

"Um...yeah. I guess I did."

"But…you defended me yesterday as well."

"Well you have a right to be defended."

I was about to say something more to fill in the awkward silence, but I couldn't. She had moved in and wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head against my chest. It took my breath away.

"Kagome…"

I whispered, but then gave into the hug. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and dug my head into her hair. My headache was forgotten and was replaced by utter bliss.

"Thank you InuYasha."

She said quietly, pulling back but not meeting my gaze.

"Anytime Kagome."

Then she too began to walk away. I called after her.

"Kagome wait! Where are you going?"

She stopped walking and looked over her shoulder the tiniest bit, still not meeting my eyes though.

"Hojo is waiting for me."

And she walked away, taking the last piece of my heart with her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

I don't really know what's going on inside Kagome's head. She's most definitely the most confusing girl I have ever met. After she hugged me that one day, things between us just stopped. We stopped talking, stopped noticing eachother. Everything was just put to a halt. That doesn't mean I don't love her anymore, because I sure as hell do. It's just hard to see her everyday and try to convince her to love me back when she's obviously happy with Hojo. It hurts a lot to know that no matter how hard I try, she won't return the feeling. I haven't necessarily given up…I've just stopped trying. There is a difference, I just can't tell you what it is.

I noticed that no matter how hard I try to go back to the old me, I just can't. When there's a party going on, I'm in the garage working on a car instead of dancing and drinking with my friends. When girls are literally throwing themselves on me, I politely turn them down instead of jumping on them right there. And instead of wanting to be the center of everything, I just want to be left alone. I didn't think popularity would ever turn on me, but it really has. When I see those kids that everyone makes fun of, the ones that read all by themselves at lunchtime or do extra work instead of being with friends, I don't mock them anymore. I just desire to be one of them. To be invisible. I might as well be since the one person that I want to notice me doesn't.

"So what do you think?"

I snapped out of my daze, coming back to reality. Miroku, Hachi, Rae, Itsuki, Masaru, and Sango were all staring at me expectedly.

"Um, what are we talking about?"

I mumbled, making all of them roll their eyes.

"We're talking about your birthday bash man! You said we could all plan it a few days ago."

My eyebrows furrowed.

"We talked about it a few days ago?"

Concern was written across Sango's face as she placed her hand on my forehead.

"You okay Yasha?"

"Yeah, I'm great. So what about the party?"

I changed the topic back to my birthday, which seemed to be all right with them, since they all brightened up and began jabbering away.

"It's next weekend man! We have so much planning to do."

And they continued planning it. And I continued to think about Kagome, pretending I was listening.

The rest of that week and the following one, random people kept telling me they couldn't wait for my party. Apparently everyone that was somewhat popular from the twelfth and eleventh grade was going to be there. And of course a bunch of sophomores and freshmen would try to get in, but Masaru told me he had bouncers hired to prevent crashers. I honestly don't know what's going on for my own birthday party. All I know is that it's on Saturday night, I'm supposed to be at the Goshinki Mansion at 7pm, and that I'm turning 18. That's basically it. Everyone else seems to know about it. I wonder how many people will go…well, no. That's not what I'm really wondering. What I want to know is if Kagome is going to be going. She told me that she doesn't like parties, but only went to get away from Kouga. There is no Kouga problem now so she probably won't go. Too bad. Because she's all I want for my present.

I spent those days in a daze, not really listening to anything or anyone. It passed the time because before I knew it, it was Saturday night. Party night. Miroku and I were getting ready, him chatting away about how cute Sango was going to look.

"Woah man."

Miroku said, halting to a stop when he came out of his room and saw me waiting for him.

"Is that what you're wearing?"

I glanced down at my outfit: faded jeans and a white t-shirt. Then I looked at Miroku's outfit. He had on some fitted jeans, a button down shirt, and an unbuttoned black blazer.

"Uh…did I miss something?"

I asked, looking down at my own clothes again.

"Dude, the party's semi-formal. We told you that!"

"Oh…I guess I just forgot or something…"

Miroku came and sat next to me on the couch.

"Listen man, something's going on with you."

No fucking way. I haven't noticed.

"What are you talking about?"

I asked him, playing up the clueless act.

"You have been out of it for a long time. I can talk straight to your face and you won't register it. It's like you're on pilot mode."

"Huh. That's strange."

"The really strange part is that this all started happen about a month ago, which just happens to be the exact time you and Kagome stopped hanging out."

I perked up at the sound of her name and turned my full attention to Miroku. He gave me a pained look.

"Jesus InuYasha. You really loved her didn't you?"

His voice was soft and caring, and he was obviously not teasing me. I guess there's not point in hiding it now. I sighed and glanced down.

"Yeah…I really did love her."

"Do you still?"

The answer was simple.

"Yes. Oh hell yes."

My eyes met his.

"She's all I want."

It was quiet between us for a bit, until Miroku stood up, fully energized.

"Then that's that!" 

"What's what?"

I'm confused.

"Go get dressed InuYasha. Get fully decked out. Look good, smell good. Got it?"

"Miroku, what are you thinking up?"

I asked cautiously as I stood up.

"You are obviously completely taken by Kagome, so we're going to make her feel the same about you."

"How are we going to do this?"

"You're going to stop moping around and show her that you still care and that she means the world to you. But no more dazed and bummed out InuYasha. We need you to be the real you again, except without sleeping with every girl."

That made me crack a smile. I started towards my bedroom slowly.

"You're last plan failed miserably, you do know that."

"Yeah, but this one won't. Besides, what have you got to loose?"

I smiled.

"My pride?"

Miroku returned my smile with a toothy grin.

"Man, you lost that the minute you fell in love."

And that was al I needed to make me want to go to this party.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Do you know how in magazines they describe those celebrity parties? The ones that are just so outrageous that no one outside of Hollywood could ever even imagine how amazing they are? That's basically what my party looks like it's going to be like.

Miroku and I stepped out of my truck and I had to take in the scenery to really register what I was doing tonight. Anyone in town knows that the nicest place around is the Goshinki Mansion. It's owned by the city and you can rent it out for weddings, reunions, or just parties. But it's very pricey. No wonder, the place is _huge_. Kagome's house is a shack compared to this place.

Little white Christmas lights were wrapped around the house and all the trees, and the huge fountain in front had coloured lights beneath it making the water look like a rainbow. People were everywhere, and everyone was looking good in their semi-formal outfits. But as Miroku had convinced me, I looked the best.

I had changed from my jeans and t-shirt into something more appropriate. Now, I was in dark expensive fitting jeans and a red long sleeve dress-shirt that was untucked, with the first few buttons at the top undone. I had minty fresh breath and my expensive and addictive smelling cologne floated in the air around me. I was ready to make Kagome love me.

"Ready to roll bro?"

I nodded at Miroku and grinned.

"Let's party man."

We made our way to the mansion. Huge lineups of people were waiting to get in and past the bouncers. Miroku and I cruised by them and walked to the front door, nodding graciously at the man that held it open for us.

"Have a good night Mr. Kamaki."

He said to me, and I waved in response. We moved through the main hall, which had a few amounts of people in it chatting away. As soon as we opened the doors to the entertainment room though, I was taken back.

"Woah."

The place was stacked. I didn't think that a mansion this big could still look so packed with this many people in it, but it did. The whole room's lights had been shut off and were replaced with numerous strobe lights, disco balls, and other multi-coloured lights here and there. A bubble machine was going off from the roof and a fog machine near the floor. Music slammed through the high-tech speakers and everyone was dancing. On the stage near the back wall was a gigantic picture of, guess who…me. Silver streamers were decorated everywhere on the stage as well as a huge flashing sign that said "Happy 18th InuYasha!" It was so insane.

"Come on, follow me."

Miroku shouted over the music, then unlocked a back room and led me through a hall. When we reached the end of the hall, he opened the door on the end and we ended up at the back of the stage, behind my giant picture. Miroku quickly whispered instructions in my ear then went around the picture. I heard the music shut off as he turned on a microphone.

"Is everyone having some fun?"

He shouted into it, the crowd responding with loud screams and clapping. Once they quieted down, he spoke again.

"Well I have something that'll make it even better. Ladies and Gentlemen, here is the one and only…"

Dramatic silence…

"InuYasha Kamaki!"

That was my cue. I walked straight through my picture, tearing it as I appeared in front of the crowd. The screams intensified and my name was hollered over and over again. This is what it must feel like to be famous. I couldn't control my grin.

"What do we have to say to InuYasha?"

Miroku asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Then everyone, all in union, shouted out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY INUYASHA!"

The music blared back on as Miroku dropped the mike and pulled me onto the dance floor. He, miraculously, found Sango and the two began dancing. I, on the other hand, was dancing with about 24 girls all at once. This party is turning out to be fun.

About 7 songs later I went to get some water, exiting the entertainment room and back into the main hall where all the food had been recently set up. Standing by the bowl of chips was Mr. Perfectionist himself. Hojo. Ugh.

"You were invited?"

I asked him, coming up and taking some chips. Hojo's face instantly paled and he refused to meet me in the eye.

"I-is that a bad thing?"

"Nah."

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned against the table. Why be bitter?

"I don't even care. Having fun?"

Hojo nodded, sneaking a small glance at me.

"InuYasha?"

His small little voice asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to try and kill me?"

I cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"Is there a reason why I should?"

"Kagome…?"

He offered, still not meeting my gaze. Oh yeah. Kagome.

"Oh, that. For stealing her from me you mean?"

His face paled even more, if that's even possible.

"I didn't steal her."

"Fair enough."

We stood in silence, until I moved from the table and crossed my arms at him.

"So, basically I'm not going to be discreet about this. Where's Kagome anyway?"

I asked him, surprised at the calmness of my own voice.

"I don't know. Probably upstairs."

I nodded and the started making my way to the stairs. Hojo called after me.

"Wait! InuYasha!"

I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"What are you going to do? I mean…why do you want to see her?"

I smiled as nicely as I could at him, which actually took a lot of effort.

"I'm going to go and steal her back."

And then I started up the stairs, taking two at a time and leaving the gaping Hojo alone.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Even though he stole the love of my life from me, Hojo is actually good for something. Several people I asked on the way upstairs told me that she was indeed up there. Kudos Hojo. I moved through the halls, noting at how many people were in the entertainment room instead. In fact, no one but me was upstairs in this anymore. It was just dead. At least I thought it was, until a soft piano melody reached my ears. It was very quiet so I had to stop moving completely to think about where it was coming from. Straight down the hall. I slowly walked down the long narrow hall, each step making the melody grow louder. Finally I reached the end and found myself standing in front of a white old worn out door. The tune was coming from inside of it. It was a beautiful song, yet the tune of it broke your heart. Whoever was playing it was putting a hell lot of emotion into it. I opened the door.

Utterly, completely and totally shocked would be the best words to describe how I was feeling. The room was empty and dirty, the floorboards were worn out and the walls were an off white that could only be that way from time. The wall that I was facing was covered in a large mirror, one that started the floor and ended at the ceiling. A single thing was in the room, which was a black grand piano, resting against the mirror wall.

A gorgeous girl was sitting down at the piano, playing the sad song. She had on a metallic blue coloured dress, which glinted in the light. It reminded me of a ballerina dress, the way it was strapless, short and how it puffed out at the bottom. Black lace trimming stuck out from the bottom of the dress and a black lace bow was in the back of the dress, at the waist. Her deep brown hair was down, it's soft curls resting on her back.

The music stopped and the girl looked up in the mirror at my reflection. My breath caught in my throat.

"Kagome?"

Her lips parted in surprise and I knew at that moment that it was the right choice to come tonight and that seeing her there, I would never be the same without her.

"InuYasha…"

She breathed, turning around in her seat to look at me. I closed the door behind me and took slow steps towards her, my heart about to burst with each step. Kagome stayed put, her eyes locking onto mine. I was finally right in front of her, the closest I've been to her in weeks. Carefully and still slowly, I reached my hand out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Her eyes flashed with something I couldn't place. Something I wanted to see more of.

"Happy birthday InuYasha."

She whispered, not taking her big beautiful eyes off of mine. My lips squeezed shut as I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control what I'd say or do with them around her. My hands dropped to hers, raising her up so she was standing in front of me, her nose the height of my heart.

"I didn't buy you a present. I'm sorry."

"Don't you understand Kagome?"

I whispered back to her, my hands sliding down her arms. She gave me a questioning look.

"You are all I want for my birthday."

"But you can't have a person InuYasha."

"Then I want the closest thing to having you."

Her breath hitched as I rested my hand gingerly on the nape of her neck, pulling her face closer to mine. I stopped just as our lips were near touching.

"I'm still crazy about you Kagome."

"Do you love me?"

"More then anyone."

She oh so gently pushed herself back a bit, resting her fist over her heart as if to protect it.

"Then you must let me go."

I smiled at her. A genuine smile that showed no remorse or pain.

"I came her tonight to be with you. That's what I plan on doing. So there's no chance in hell that I'm going to let you out of my sight. I tried that already, but I'd rather just be dead because without you in my life…"

I let out a small chuckle and smiled more at her.

"Then there's no point in living at all."

"Why me?"

She asked me quietly, her eyes searching mine.

"Why did you choose me out of everyone?"

"Because out of all the girls, I know that you're the one that loves me for me."

Her eyes then widened with shock, as if someone had read her diary to a crowd of spectators.

"What do you mean? I never said I loved you."

"Oh Kagome,"

My hand went back to the nape of her neck and as I pulled her forward I finished what I was saying.

"You don't need to say anything."

And then our lips met, but I refused to make this kiss as innocent as the last one. Pulling her body tightly against mine, I poured my heart out with all of its passion into the kiss. When we finally parted, her eyes fluttered open and her breath hitched a bit.

"Wow."

She breathed, looking like she was in a daze.

"Don't you see Kagome? I don't care if you don't love me. I love you. I need you. And no matter what happens, I'm going to be by your side to help you and to give you a shoulder to lean on. No one else matters when I'm with you. Nothing else in this world is important when I see your face. I know you don't love Hojo, and being with him isn't doing you any good. But I'll wait for you forever, if that's how long it'll take."

Her eyes glistened with tears and she gripped the sides of her dress.

"What have I done to you InuYasha?"

"You showed me how to love."

A single tear escaped, but I rubbed it off with my finger.

"You say I don't love you so many times InuYasha, but when in reality…"

Another tear fell.

"I'm afraid I love you more then you could ever love me."

My heart thumped extra loudly, as if it had just woken up from a long slumber.

"All this time I have been pushing you away because I was afraid I'd get hurt. But in the end, I just hurt you."

As hard as it was to think, I forced my mouth to speak.

"Then why would you push me so far away from you?"

"Because InuYasha! Think of it in my position. I thought I was in love with Kouga, but he just hurt me so much. You and Kouga had the same reputations so when I first met you…when I first noticed how easily I was going to fall for you, I tried to protect myself. I couldn't bear to have my heart broken again. But I didn't notice that you might have actually loved me. I was being selfish…I'm so sorry. How will you ever forgive me?"

"Kiss me."

The words flew out naturally, as if it were the most common thing to do at that moment. So she did. And this time, the kiss lasted as if forever.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

As you probably guessed, this story is one of those that ends with a 'And they lived happily ever after…' Well I suppose that's right. In the end, I got the girl of my dreams. The one I had struggled so hard to get. Miroku and Sango even hit it off, so they're happy together too.

Kagome ended it with Hojo, who wasn't too happy. But he understood that he wasn't the one, and left it at that. I heard a rumor that him and Ayumi were hooking up during third period one day. Looks like he was the one too finally get through to her.

Myoga is basically in love with Kagome. He treats her like his daughter or something, always buying her little gifts or parts for her car. And Kagome's dad even warmed up to me. We had to have on of those long man-to-man conversations though. But he seems happy that Kagome is happy.

And for Kagome. Everyday I see her I fall in love all over again. She's graduating halfway through her senior year so we've been looking for places together. She says she wants kids one day. I wouldn't mind being a father.

I wish I could end this with 'And they lived happily ever after…' but in reality, I'm not sure. I don't know if Kagome and I will still be together 20 years from now. My heart tells me we will be and I plan on following that now. But who cares about the future? Why not just live in the moment?

So to end this story, I guess the right words would be 'And so far, they were living happily ever after…'

**The End.**


End file.
